Disappeared
by KeiraCassidy
Summary: What if Mary left when she found Marshall's letter? What if she decided to be the one that abandons this time, instead of being abandoned? Post Trojan Horst (Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight) Rated T for the moment. Mary/Marshall
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight**

* * *

"Half caf, triple cap, heavy foam", Mary had gotten up that morning feeling happy and relaxed, she dwelled in it buying Marshall and Stan complicated coffee beverages.

She spots Marshall by his desk reading a letter. She doesn't bother to question it

When she handed Marshall his coffee reciting the type of coffee he liked, he made a sarcastic remark. Her happiness deflates a notch. She frowned and asked for her reimbursement. When he paid her for his coffee they engage in a back and forth battle about their relationship.

Stan comes out of his office as he notes his inspectors bantering, "Inspectors, lets go"

Mary hands over Stan's drink to Marshall and requests a reimbursement for that drink as well. She walks over to her partner's desk and takes the envelope she saw Marshall reading when she walked into the office. Looking back to make sure Marshall didn't catch her, she picks up the envelope and took out the letter.

___I can't believe it, after all this time you're going to leave too_, she thought after reading the job offer from the security company, her good mood completely banished. The emotions rolling down her body range from heartbreak to anger in a flash. She couldn't afford to get emotional, the heartbreak threatened to drop her to her knees; she immediately squashed the emotions, keeping anger. ___I can handle anger; anything else is out on ____a permanent ____vacation._

Her walls, the very walls she had kept to keep everyone out, same walls that had started to cave when it came to her partner, went up with reinforcements. ___Never again, no one will EVER come near my heart again._

Mary straightened and walked over to the conference room. She found Stan and Marshall already sitting on the conference table. Instead of sitting next to her partner as usual she opted and sat across from him. Making sarcastic remark after sarcastic remark.

___What am I going to do now? I can't let him quit, he's 5____th____ generation Marshal! _Her thoughts kept evading her while Stan talked about the new witness transport. Horst.

They leave the office and on the road Mary does nothing to start a conversation with Marshall. ___What can I talk about? What's the point of talking? He's leaving anyways! Guess he got fed up with my attitude. God, I'm going to miss him. NO! No, I'm not, _she contradicted herself.

Marshall kept glancing her way, trying to figure out what pissed her off. ___Did I do something wrong? What the hell's wrong with her?____ She seemed happy when she got to the office, what pissed her off between dropping off their coffees and the meeting?_

Reaching the prison Mary never mentions the fact that she knows he's leaving. ___What am I going to say? So, I guess you got tired of my shit, huh? No, you're just going to have to figure it out. Should _I ___transfer? I can always go back to Jersey. I'm sure my old boss wouldn't mind me back. What am I going to do without him? You'll live, _she angrily told herself.

Once on the road again, a few hours into the drive Horst complains about going to the bathroom. After a while they decide to take a bathroom break at a gas station.

On their way back to the truck Marshall notices a man with his wife near the truck, he tenses when the man picks up something by the truck. As soon as he got to the truck he checks to see if he sees anything suspicious and doesn't see anything.

On the road, Mary looks down and notices that something's wrong with the truck. They pull over and all hell breaks loose. The couple from the gas station followed them and started to shoot at them. The partners return fire, but Marshall gets hit. Mary immediately jumped in the truck to cover Marshall, who is now lying on the ground. She stops the truck and shoots at the couple from her perch on the driver's seat. All of a sudden, she's out of ammo. Looking out the passenger window, she spots the man walking over with gun drawn. Pointing at her. ___Damn, guess I don't have to transfer. God, please help Marshall, keep him safe. That's all I ask._

She suddenly hears shooting and she turns to look at Marshall. ___Marshall!_ He's up and shooting at the couple, they run and speed off. She jumps out of the SUV and runs around and stops when she sees Marshall collapse. "Marshall! Oh my God. Can you hear me?"

Marshall groans, "I must've hit my head."

"Yeah, that's what happened. And then you fell on a bullet"

Mary manages to stabilize the gunshot wound, and after trying her cell phone several times, decide to just walk back to the gas station. They all walk back and stop at an abandoned diner. Marshall passes out several times before he instructs her to insert the tube down his gunshot wound. After a few hours, he tells her to leave. To get help. "You should go"

She gets angry. ___He's dying and he wants me to leave. Another reason to up and leave. I can't do this anymore. As soon as I'm back, I'll call and see if the FTF will take me back. No better time like the present to return to the past._ "You should shut up."

They argue until she finally caves, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "You better not die"

He looks up at her, "I will try not to die. For you."

She's about to leave when she spots the truck with the couple outside the diner. Waiting for them.

They decide to plan an ambush, knowing that once the night came the couple and their reinforcements would try to get in. To kill them. So they wait and sit. And talk.

"So, you won't die. For me?"

Marshall nods, "You're my best friend, my only friend."

"Yeah, you're my best friend, my only friend too" _And now I have to get used to not having you in my life, damn you Marshall and your damn friendship._

"Sometimes I feel like the keeper of an exotic animal. And I spend my time either protecting you from the world, or the world from you. It's just my responsibility, that's why I will try not to die. For you" he murmurs amid coughs.

Mary sighs, "I'm sorry" ___I'm sorry you've had to carry that burden, I'm sorry I had to be an exotic animal, I'm sorry that this exotic animal got too difficult to handle. I'm sorry you have to put the proverbial bullet in my heart. I'm sorry for being __****__me____._

After another few hours she decides to go out and investigate, see if she could take a hit or two. Help their situation, but as she sneaks behind the assassins' SUV she looks back at their SUV and comes to a conclusion.

Running back before getting caught by the assassins' Mary confronts Horst, eventually calling him Lola. She immediately comes up with a plan, she uses Lola aka Horst to get leverage, Marshall in a working vehicle so she could get him to a hospital.

The assassins' and Mary argue until Horst gives his people orders to follow Mary's orders. Finally, Mary is in the assassins' truck on her way with Marshall lying on the back seat, but not before she had put her cell phone in Horst's medical bag.

As soon as she's on the road, Mary calls Stan, by the time she reached him there was a roadblock. Ambulance waiting for Marshall.

___Oh Marshall, please don't die. You're the best US Marshall I'll ever know. You'll always be my best-friend. My soul mate. _

After arresting Horst and the other assassins, Mary and Stan go to the hospital. Mary collapses on a chair, elbows on knees, she sobbed into her hands. Her whole body shaking from the sobs. ___God, please don't let anything happen to Marshall. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. For the last time, I'm so sorry Marshall._

* * *

A week after the transfer from hell, where Marshall almost lost his life, ___where I almost lost the only man I've lo-_, immediately Mary's brain ceases its rambling. Mary stumbles to a stop and realizes what she was about to think. She shakes her head and blocks all thoughts about Marshall, instead focusing in the pending transfer. With determination she walks straight to Stan's office.

"Stan, you have a minute?"

Stan looks up and waves Mary in, "Hey Mary, what can I do for you?"

She hands over the transfer form, filled out with her information. She had spoken to the FTF in Jersey two days after Marshall was admitted in the hospital, they didn't have an opening. But her previous boss told her about an opening at the FTF in Texas, he gave a good reference and they contacted her the following day.

Grabbing the extended sheet of paper, Stan scans the paperwork and freezes when he sees her name, on a transfer request. He frowns and looks up, "What the hell's this?"

Mary immediately stood up straight, crossed her arms with head held high, "It's my transfer request."

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm back...sorry about that...life just caught up with me...I'm going to try to post these more often...Thanks for the reviews! Disclaimer: I still don't own IPS!**

* * *

_He frowns and looks up, "What the hell's this?"_

_Mary immediately stood up straight, crossed her arms with head held high, "It's my transfer request."_

It had been a tough week for Marshal Mary Shannon. Not only had she dropped a bomb on Stan, which caused their relationship to strain and practically end.

_"What the hell are you thinking?" Stan stood up so fast he cause his chair to fall on its back. He moved around his desk to stand in front of his inspector._

_Mary stood her ground and put on her poker face, if anything Stan was good at reading her. Maybe not as good as Marshall, but he new when she was bluffing. Most times. But this time, Mary wasn't going to give him an inch. She had requested a transfer and by damn stubbornness she was getting transferred. _

_Stan waves the transfer paper under her nose, she knew he was trying to rile her, piss her off enough to tell him the reason for the transfer, "Well? Why do you want to transfer?"_

_"I think I've come to realize that I'd rather get the bad guy, instead of watching out for them. I think I'm tired of babying a damn crook, an assassin, you name it, I'm just so damn tired!" she stood there glaring at her boss, hoping she convinced him enough to sign the damn transfer papers. Tears threatened behind her eyelids, but she held them back. __**I will not fucking cry!**_

_"Maybe I should call a psychologist, maybe you just need to talk to someone. What does Marshall think of this?" he looked at his inspector from head to toe, like he didn't recognize her. _

_"Huh. No. I was polite enough to ask for a transfer, I expect you to return the damn favor" Mary moved her hands down to her hips and stared the man down. But even at his stature, he looked intimidating. _

_He glared right back "What did Marshall think of this?" he repeated as he waved the paper again, walking back behind his desk. Picking up his chair he flopped down and groaned, "You __**did **__tell him, right?"_

_Rolling her eyes at her boss, "Don't worry, I know what to do. So? Are you signing it or what?"_

_Stan sat there a few seconds doubting her and then sighed deeply, "Mare, are you sure of this? I never thought you'd go back to New Jersey of all places"_

_She wasn't about to let him know that in reality she would be going to Texas. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. And with a curt nod she walked out of the office. Looking through the corner of her eye, she noticed Stan rubbing his bald head before he hunched staring at the piece of paper, with a resigned sigh he signed the transfer papers._

She didn't know what she felt, maybe numb, yeah that's what she felt as she drove home. She had contacted a real estate agent and her house was now on the market. Mary decided that today was the day she would break all ties with Raph too. She had already broken the news to Brandi and Jinx. As expected they didn't take the news well.

_"Move out? You're asking your **mother** and **little sister** to move out?" Jinx shrieked as she held a crying Brandi in her arms._

_Hands on hips she glared at the two women, "Yes mother, the gravy train's been put to pasture. You and your little **brat** here need to **move out**. I'm getting transferred and I just put the house on the market"_

_Brandi moved away from her mother straight into Mary's arms, "I want to come with you!"_

_Mary pushed her off, "No, I think it's time you and mom get your shit together and grow a pair"_

_She turned away from the other women and walked out of her house._

She parked her car on the curb, a few houses away from Raph's. Mary walked up to his front door and knocked. After a few seconds, she could hear him moving around his furniture to get to the front door.

Raph opened the door and grinned at her. "Querida! Come in."

He opened the door wide and he reached for her. Mary immediately stepped back shaking her head.

"What's the matter Querida?" he frowned and stepped into his porch.

"I just came by to tell you that I…um…" she slowly stepped back putting more space between them "…uh, well I just came to say good bye."

This time Raph moved forward, reaching for her and held her by her shoulders, "Good bye?"

Mary pushed him off and took a few more steps away from him, "Look, I got transferred and I'll be gone by the end of the week." Which she knew was a lie. She would be leaving by the end of the following week, after her two weeks notice were up.

Raph wrapped his hands in front of his chest and growled, "So, you're breaking up with me?"

"Ha! Breaking up? Look numbnuts, I don't know what the hell you thought we were doing. But as far as I'm concerned, you were just a physical stress reliever." with hands on hips Mary glared and shook her head, "I gotta go. Thought I'd give you a courtesy good bye"

"Wait!" he reached for her for the third time, which she expertly dodged.

"What?"

"Where did you get transferred to? Maybe I can come see you?" he tried to smile, but came out a grimace. "I don't want to end this."

She sighed and shook her head, "No Raph, this is…"

Her cell phone went off, cutting off the rest of what she was going to say. She reached to her waist and pulled the cell phone out. Marshall.

She sighed again and turned away, walking towards her car. "This is Mary"

"Hey **_partner_**, how are the witnesses? Have you killed any yet in my absence?" she knew that it wasn't what he was asking. In reality, his questions were _why haven't you come to see me? Are you mad at me?_

"Hey Marshall, I was actually on my way to bury one of yours" she heard him chuckle and forced herself to act nonchalant. Knowing he would decode her answer to _I'm on my way to come see you now_

She looked back before she got in her car and spot Raph standing by the doorway looking sadly at her. She waved and got in the car.

Marshall sat on the visitor's chair looking out into the hospital's parking lot. Mary handn't been around for most of his stay there. He was a few days short of getting out of dodge. He missed his partner.

"So, did you know that the first danish was raspberry with almond flakes? The cheese danish actually came later." He rattled out one of his useless facts. Meaning, _maybe you should bring me pie_

"Alright Doofus, see you in a bit" she hung up not waiting for his reply. _What the hell am I supposed to talk to him about? I don't even want to go see him, it hurts too much. This is going to be harder than I thought. _

Mary drove to their favorite pie diner and bought him his favorite pie. Key Lime Pie.

* * *

Walking into his hospital room, Mary caught him sleeping on the visitor's only chair. She walked around dropping the pie on the hospital table. She opened the box and went to lay on his abandoned hospital bed.

It took him about five minutes to wake up, but as soon as he inhaled deeply he froze and his eyes popped open. He looked around until he spot his partner laying on his bed. With a grin he said, "Mare, you came"

"You doubted me Doofus?" Mary jumped off the bed and motioned to the table, pointing to the pie.

Marshall got up and walked over to the table. Inhaling deeply he grinned at her, "MMM, my favorite. Key Lime Pie."

Mary looked over at Marshall, he was wearing his usual PJs, blue cotton with Pokémon characters all over the place. His PJ shirt red with a Ash and several of his Pokémon jumping out at you.

"Huh, I'm guessing you couldn't find a more childish pair of PJs?" she smirked at his confused look.

He shrugged sheepishly, held out his hand and she put a plate in his hand. He went for the bed and left the chair empty for his partner. _Well, she looks ok. Maybe a little off._

"Quit it Doofus, I can hear you thinking" Mary pointed a accusatory finger at him. She began eating, more like scarfing down her piece of pie. _Marshall, please don't read me. Just leave my thoughts alone. This Pied-a-Terre no longer belongs to you._

Marshall knew something was wrong, but debated if he should start something when he knew Mary would only argue with him before she gave him the cold shoulder for a few days. _I'll drill her later, when I'm not incapacitated and she can't kick my butt._

"Thanks for the pie Mare. That's the least you can do since you haven't been to see me" He gave her his best ha!-got-you-there-how-you-going-to-get-out-of-this -one-now looks.

She rolled her eyes at him groaning, "I got my witness to take care of and some of yours are very much hand holders. I can only do so much. I'm just too tired and something when I _do_ show up, you're asleep."

Mary knew she was literally lying through her teeth, she had always come by when she knew he would be asleep, but soon it didn't matter. She wouldn't be there to pick at it, fight with him, make up with him. _Damn, this is not going how I planned. _She shot him a quick look and he was slowly eating his pie. Like he had all the time of the world. She knew he was trying to decipher what she had just said.

Again Marshall decided to take up that part of the conversation when he was no longer in a hospital bed. A bed that made him sleep all day and night, it was like the bed was possessed and you would immediately pass out as soon as your head hit the pillow. Like it was doing at that precise moment.

"So, how are those witness doing? Any new information?" they spoke for an hour about his witnesses and some of hers.

About two hours of her arrival Mary stood up and walked over to her partner. _Soon to be ex-partner_. _How do you say goodbye to someone you care so deeply for?__ How do say goodbye without letting them know you're about to take off? Damn, at moments like this I wish my father would call me so I could get a tip._

"Well, I have to go. I still have a few witnesses to see" she was standing next to him as he lay on the hospital bed, looking up at her. Looking sleepy. "You sleep you big baby. I'll see you around"

He frowned at her phrasing, but then he closed his eyes and sighed deeply, Mary waited a few minutes until his breathing evened out. She leaned over him and kissed the line of his hair. _Good bye partner_

She walked out of the room and out of the hospital, as soon as she climbed into her car she cried into the steering wheel. She couldn't help it, as strong as she wanted to be and _was _going to be, she would still miss her partner. They had reached a level of security and respect. _But it's better that I leave before you quit. You have always dreamed of becoming a US Marshal and I, Marshal Mary Shannon will let you live your dream. __No one can compare to you Doofus, be happy and stay alive, for me._

* * *

**TBC...you probably wanted a bigger blow out with Raph, but he was kinda annoying to me...too needy...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Today was Marshall's day back to work after his shooting and he was excited. He had gotten up at 4am and cooked himself a hearty breakfast. Pancakes, eggs and sausages. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat in his dining table, reading his newspaper from beginning to end. At six in the morning he left his house and drove to a coffee shop. He decided to get Mary a cup of coffee, he wanted to start the day on a happy note. And free coffee to Mary would definitely be a happy note.

By the time Marshall arrived at the office Stan was sitting behind his desk. He noticed Marshall drop off a cup of coffee on Mary's old desk and frowned. Internally groaning knowing what that meant and how this day was going to fare. He got up and walked out of his office, walking to meet up with his Senior Inspector.

"Marshall, welcome back!" Stan moved over to Marshall and slapped the back of the non-injured shoulder.

Marshall swirled around and grinned at the chief, "Stan the man! You're still alive!"

Stan nodded and pointed his chin towards Mary's old desk. "What's that?"

"Well…now that I'm back I thought I'd start my first day back on a good note." he shrugged sheepishly.

Groaning aloud Stan rubbed the top of his bald head and shook his head, "Damn it! Did Mary speak to you?"

Marshall frowned, automatically changing his stance, standing feet shoulder width apart, hands on hips. "Speak to me about what?"

He groaned again, "Damn it!"

"Stan, what's going on? Why did she need to speak to me about? Did she go on vacation?" Marshall was starting to get nervous, his stomach in knots. He was confused, not understanding what was going on.

Stan walked away leaving Marshall standing by Mary's old desk. He entered his office and slammed his door closed, keeping Marshall behind closed doors. He reached for his cell phone to call Mary when Marshall barged into his office.

"She's gone, isn't she?" his question was more a statement of fact.

Looking up, face red and lips pinched, Stan only nodded.

Marshall walked out of the office and to his ex-partners desk. Grabbed the coffee cup and dumped it in the trash, splashing coffee inside the trash can. Then he went to his desk and started going through some of his paperwork.

Stan sat behind his desk and reached for his phone again, this time dialing Mary's number by heart.

Ring. _Subscriber you have dialed is no longer in servi…_

Slamming the phone down he dialed FTF New Jersey.

_"Chief Ricks"_

"Ricks, this is Chief McQueen from the Albuquerque office"

There was silence on the other side of the call, making Stan more nervous by the second.

_"What can I do for you McQueen?"_ asked the other man

"How's my former inspector handling the change?" Stan tried to sound nonchalant.

_"Uh, and that former inspector would be?"_ Ricks sounded confused, making Stan sweat.

"Mary Shannon"

More silence, making Stan understand what happened. _Damn Mary, you tricked me!_

"She's not working for the FTF in Jersey, is she?" muttered Stan through clenched teeth.

Ricks sighed, _"No, she called me, but I told her that as much as I would like her here in this office, there were no openings at the moment."_

Stan sat back and stared at his Senior Inspector working on his case files. Marshall looked sad and upset. _Maybe I should send him home, but knowing him as well as I do. Not going to happen._ He growned aloud.

"Thanks Ricks"

_"I can't really tell you more, but I did recommend her to several agencies. Several which sounded very interested about acquiring your inspector."_ Ricks offered.

Stan sighed deeply, "Again, Thank you Ricks and I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"_Don't worry about it McQueen, what's a little communication between colleagues"_

They said their goodbyes and Stan hung up, rubbing his bald head he walked around his desk and out of his office.

"Marshall" he began, but the senior inspector shook his head

Not know what else to do, Stan just walked back to his desk. Cursing Mary Shannon for not speaking to her partner before leaving. And he cursed himself just as much for believing the woman would keep her word. _I know what to do_, he remembered what she said when he demanded she speak to her partner. _Damn it Mary! Always making it harder on everyone else. I just hope your partner, or in this case your former partner can forgive you._

Marshall sensed Stan walk into his office more than saw him. He didn't know how he was going to cope, but he would go on without his former partner. _Damn it Mary, why'd you up and leave? Did you not want a screw up as a partner? Was it because I let us get shot at? Maybe if I was paying more attention? Was it something else? Maybe she finally realized that I had strong feelings about her, well it would all be my fault. Me and my stupid metaphors, exotic animal indeed._

He worked all day long, feeling a dark cloud continue to grow above him. By lunch, he pulled his cell phone from his belt and pressed speed dial one. He needed to know what had made her run. Where he went wrong. Ring. _Subscriber you have dialed is no longer..._ he pressed end on his cell phone. _She's really gone. Where did she go? _He felt lost, not knowing where to go from there. She had been like a lifeline to him as much as he was to her, but now that lifeline had no destination.

* * *

**Dallas, TX**

Mary woke up and laid in bed, thinking about her ex-partner. _By now he's found out that I'm no longer in WITSEC. Knowing him as well as I do, he's at his desk brooding. Oh Marshall, why so sad? You were going to leave **me**, what's the difference between us? So you're allowed to leave **me,** but I'm not?_

She shook the thoughts from her mind and got up to start her morning. The morning had started out pretty hot and humid like most days since she started at the FTF office in Texas. She went around her apartment, picking up clothes she had dropped as soon as she walked in the previous night. Dumping her dirty clothes in the hamper she walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

In the kitchen she rummaged through her cabinets and fridge, not finding anything to eat. _Damn, I have to remember to go to the grocery store. _She started the coffee machine and walked around her barren apartment. The living room empty but a bean bag chair left by the previous tenant, which also left the center table in which her TV sat on.

Her bedroom was the only one with more furniture, if you called a dresser and her queen size bed more. But none of that matter, the fact that she knew that she wasn't going to buy more furniture only meant that she wouldn't be staying in Texas for too long. At least at the moment, she was living one day at a time.

She finished getting dressed and walked out of her apartment. The engine on the Probe turned, starting to give her a headache. She tried again, and this time the engine started. Not waiting to warm the vehicle, she drove out of her assigned parking space and off to the FTF office.

She had moved in to the apartment that was about five minutes from the office, she didn't want to risk living too far if she was needed. _Needed? For what? We're not on call like we are in WITSEC._

Groaning aloud, she ran a yellow/red light, she had to keep that in mind. She no longer worked for a WITSEC office, no more witnesses to protect. Witnesses that had been hers, some of which she hoped got the right inspector for their needs. _Maybe __Marshall__ could take care of the needy ones. Enough! _her conscience broke into her thoughts, _enough about that part of your life. Move forward._

Walking into the office she spotted the Chief to the Texas FTF office and approached him, "Chief? What's on the agenda for today?"

"Inspector Shannon, always ready for a good fight, huh?" joked Chief Reese, smiling at her.

Mary shrugged and shot him a scowl, "That's my job Chief"

"You can call me Reese, you know?" he was of the old generation. The type of boss that thought that if you called him by name without the title, he would get more respect. Not that he needed that, in his favor, in the past two weeks Mary had found out that her boss was indeed a big teddy bear, not that she would ever let anyone know. He was a big man, not heavy, more big because of the muscles he had, which she learned first hand when she walked into the office's gym. He liked to lift weights to keep his muscles intact. At fifty-odd years, he looked like he could take anyone down, even his much younger and more stronger of his inspectors. With his chocolate brown eyes, he had the office assistant blushing whenever he winked at her. He was not a handsome man, but his personality balanced him out. The mustache added character. He was a divorcee, with two grown children.

"I'd rather stick to labels sir" smirked Mary, walking with him as he proceeded to walk to a conference room. "You promised me that once my two weeks were over, I could join one of the projects."

Chuckling, he nodded, "I sure did, didn't I? Ok, join us at noon, we're going through some names and locations."

Nodding, she walked away to her desk. Working non stop for a few hours she looked up when her stomach growled, smile in place she forgot where she was for a few seconds. "Hey Doofus, lunch?"

Looking up when she was met with silence, she looked at the empty desk across from her and the recognition hit her like a freight train. Mary rested her head between her legs and took a few deep breaths. _Damn Shannon, didn't think it would hit you this hard huh? It's finally hit you that you no longer have your Doofus as a partner. No more camaraderie and lunches with a special guy. No more Mann to watch your back, or vice versa. _

She prayed no one was a witness to her falling apart. When she was able to control her breathing she sat up and sent a silent thanks to the heavens. No one saw her, no one noticed her. _That's what you wanted, no? Not to be seen? Your wish is my command, _leered her conscience.

Mary immediately reached for her bag, cell phone and her Glock. She walked out of the office and drove straight to her apartment. She walked in and put her gun in one of the drawers in the kitchen and then hurriedly walked to her bed, her whole body starting to shake again. She collapsed and pulled a pillow to hug to her chest.

She buried her face to the pillow and shuddered a sob into the pillow. _What the hell was I thinking? I **wasn't **thinking, that's what happened. And now? I'm here in mother humping Texas! __Dorothy had nothing on me, at least the girl was able to go back with a tap of her pretty little red shoes. But me? No tapping of anything will bring me back to my best friend._

* * *

**TBC...I'm about to fast forward a bit...**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW, last chapter kinda flopped...lol...I'm guessing you didn't want Mary to leave...but she had to go...how could Marshall stop something that he didn't even know was going to happen? Anywho, hopefully I can reassure you that all will be good...you just need to trust me on this...sorry no spoilers...**

* * *

**6 months later**

**Albuquerque, NM**

Stan walked into the office, spotting Marshall already sitting behind his desk working on what he could tell from the distance on a threat assessment. Marshall had made a total role reversal, he wasn't himself since his former partner up and left him without a goodbye. All he did was work, work, work, he had become a total workaholic. His job performance hadn't changed, just his attitude when it came to dealing with witnesses that had changed.

Marshall was still a nice guy with the witnesses, but now he got angry and showed the witnesses that screwed up, what he really thought. He wouldn't let anyone partner him, on witness visits to the more shady witnesses Stan _made_ him take someone. On some occasions, he had to come with him, but Stan knew that something had to change.

"Marshall my office." he muttered as he walked by his desk.

Looking up, Marshall frowned and logged out of his computer. He got up and walked around his desk towards the Chief's office.

"What's up Stan?" Marshall sat on a chair opposite his boss and looked curiously at him.

Stan sighed and handed over a file, "New witness, his name is Cohen Salis, he saw his girlfriend Sally Morris get killed by a jealous ex-boyfriend. A Jason Robins, aka Jase the snake. He is well known in his community as the neighborhood bully."

Marshall nodded as he read through the file, he froze when he saw that the witness came from New Jersey. Not wanting Stan to notice that when his eyes landed on New Jersey, his whole world came to a halt. The memories of his former partner raced through his mind. _I'm right you're wrong that is why I sing this song, I'm right you fool, I rule, you drool…Come on Doofus, you can buy me lunch…I love you like an eight dollar whore…lets go get pie…_

"Marshall!" raising his voice Stan stared at Marshall, knowing that he had come across the city the witness was coming from.

Marshall looked up startled, not knowing how long his boss had called his name. The last of the memories lingered, just out of reach. He shook his head and continued reading the report. "It says here that they had been on a date, why wasn't he killed as well?"

"Well, they are trying to call it a crime of passion. The thing is that they've been trying to catch this guy for something for the past couple of years, and…now that they have him. The DA doesn't care how or why your witness wasn't off'd as well." Stan was glad that Marshall was able to get out of his head for a bit to see the things he was so good to catch.

"We're going to have to keep a close eye on this one. I haven't met him and I don't trust him." Marshall stood up and was about to walk out of the office when he looked down and saw the city again. New Jersey.

Stan saw the shadow that crossed Marshall's eyes, knew before his inspector opened his mouth what he was going to ask.

"Where is she, Stan?" Marshall turned after he asked, meeting Stan's eyes. Pity. That's what the young inspector saw in the older man's eyes.

Groaning he stood up and walked over to stand next to Marshall, "We've been through this already. I don't know. She told me that she was going to Jersey, when I called…well you know the rest"

Nodding resignation, Marshall walked away and rounded his desk to sit behind it. He could sense Stan standing by the threshold to his office, but refused to give his boss any more to worry about. If it was the last thing he was going to do, he would find his former partner.

As soon as he heard Stan moving back behind his desk, he started searching for Mary Shannon, AKA runaway best-friend. _We're not going down like this Sunshine_. _I've love you long enough to make this last effort. I won't back down until you cry Uncle._

* * *

**Dallas, TX**

"Shannon, my office!" bellowed Chief Reese as he walked by Mary's desk. She grimaced and walked around her desk towards his office.

"What's up, Chief?" Mary knew she had been a tad too hard on the fugitive they had arrested the previous night. It had caused the Chief to spend most of the night talking the DA down from pressing charges on her.

Chief Reese sat behind his desk and scowled at her, "What the **hell** were you thinking? You almost broke the man's arm clean off!"

"Come on Chief! He's a damn pig, I _should've_ take his fucking hand off. He tried to grab me!" Mary stood in a fighting stance, hands on hips, lip curled in disgust.

"That still doesn't give you a right to manhandle the man!" his voice had lowered, even if it was loud enough for the rest of the office to hear. Chief Reese wanted to be hard on her, but she had been right to almost break the fugitive's hand off. There was no reason for him to try to cop a feel on his inspector.. He sighed deeply, "Fine, I already spoke to the DA and they're going to drop it. It won't even get in your file. But one more and I don't know what I'm going to do with you!"

She muttered sarcastically, "Thanks Chief", before she walked out of his office, glaring at all that dared a look her way. Sitting behind her desk she stands again and decides to go out for lunch.

She walks into the elevator that already occupied a few of her colleagues, but tried to ignore their gossip chatter when suddenly a word caught her attention. "Mann, yes the one and only"

Mary felt her body freeze at the name, she closed her eyes and willed her body to control the emotions that name alone caused to run rampant. Breathing deeply and evenly she continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Yeah, we should definitely hang out later"

The Mann gossip had been short and Mary had to curb the sadness that shook her.

The elevator doors opened and she hurriedly got off. _Enough Mary, he's part of a past that you won't ever go back to. You need to move on, maybe try for a cowboy tonight_..

But the thought of a cowboy made her skin crawl, ever since she left Albuquerque, almost every night she was visited by Marshall Mann. And for the life of her, she couldn't understand why he was there. _Maybe something happened to him?_ _No! Don't be stupid Shannon, he's not hurt. You would definitely feel it in your bones._

She had dreams that wouldn't leave her alone at night, the first time she had one. It had been about him leaving.

_They were standing in an empty field. The sun was up above their heads, making it noon. He pushed her and led her to a picnic. They sat on the blanket, talked, ate and joked._

_"You're such a Doofus!" she laughed as they talked about his obsession with Star Trek._

_He grinned like an idiot and said, "But I'm **your** idiot!"_

_"Damn straight you are" she laughed as she threw him a grape, which he expertly caught between his even white teeth, making her laugh even louder._

_After he ate his fruit, she laughed alongside her. They laid next to each other, then he leaned up, holding his body up with his forearm. "I have to go"_

_She stopped laughing and looked at him, frowning at him, "What do you mean?"_

_"I have to go. I can't be here with you anymore." Marshall got up and turned away from her. She jumped up and ran to him, but a hand held her back. "No princess, you have to let him go"_

_The voice startled her and she swirled around, turning to see her father standing a few feet away from her. She reached out to touch him, but he started to walk away, whispering, "Take care of your little sister"_

_She turned back to Marshall, he kept walking away, she turned to her father and he started to walk away. She didn't know whom to stop first, but the thought of never seeing Marshall again had her sprinting towards her partner._

_Mary reached out, touching his shoulder, Marshall disappeared into thin air. She looked at her hand…_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Her alarm had woken her up, she sat up straight and cursed, "Damn it! It's just a dream Shannon."

Knowing it was a dream still had left her shaken. She laid back on the bed shaking, pulling the pillow tight to her chest.

Every few days, she would have a similar dream. Always, him leaving, but she knew that she had been the one to leave. _Then why the hell do __**I**__ feel abandoned? HUH!? _her mind screamed.

She didn't have an answer for herself, so she did the best she could. She went out to have lunch at a hole in the wall around the corner from the FTF office. She walked in and ordered some ribs for lunch and some to go for dinner.

Living in Texas for the past 6 months hadn't cured her cravings for ribs, but she did stop it a bit, only eating them once a week. Lunch would've been one, but the fact that she heard _Mann_, she felt she deserved a second helping.

She sat on the counter, why waste a whole booth for just one person. The restaurant was a quaint little hole in the wall. It got customers from around the neighborhood and the courthouse. It was always jammed with patrons. She sat at her usual corner on the counter, the better to see the comings and goings of all that knew about the place.

_Marshall would love these ribs_, she thought. Lost in thought about her former partner, she didn't notice the man that sat right next to her.

"Hey Larry! How're the ribs today?" bellowed the man, startling Mary from her reverie. She quickly turned to look at him, as if sensing her, the older man turned and blue eyes met startled green eyes.

"Mann! The ribs are to your standards!" bellowed Larry-the chef-from the kitchen window.

Mary froze at the name, _No! It can't be. Please don't let it be the same Mann family. Damn, didn't Doofus tell me that his parents lived in Minnesota?_

Larry walked out with Mary's plate of ribs and set them in front of her, "Shannon, meet Mann. You guys are two peas of the same pod. Mary here" he said pointing towards her "is as obsessed with the ribs as you are"

"Ah, a woman after my own heart, but sorry sweetheart, I'm already taken", he lifted his left hand showing off the wedding band, with a wink he smiled down at her. He extended his right hand to shake hers.

She looked at his eyes and then back on his hand, immediately extending her hand and shaking his. _Firm grip, just like my partner as well as the eyes_. "Seth Mann"

"Mary Shannon" she muttered as she took her hand back and began to dig into her ribs. Mary could fill the older Mann staring at her, but she didn't pay him too much attention. The last thing she wanted was for Marshall Mann to know where she was. She didn't know if she could handle the hurt in those beautiful blue eyes.

Seth sat there trying to think why that name kept running through his mind, why the woman sitting next to him had been startled when she looked at him, _Shannon, Mary Shannon, how the heck do I know that name?_

By the time his ribs arrived, Mary had finished hers and took a big swig of her soda. She jumped off the stool and threw a few bucks in the direction of her plate. Seth turned his whole body towards her, stopping her with a glare, "Mary Shannon, seems like you sure enjoy the ribs."

"Huh, yeah I do. Larry just said I did. I'm obsessed with them. Well, I have to skedaddle" she walked away, hoping that the man hadn't recognized her or her name. _What did my partner say about his father? Damn it Marshall, why couldn't you talk more about your father when we met. Now I've met the man and I don't know if he knows who the hell I am._

She was about to open the door to walk out when the older Mann called her back, "Shannon! You forgetting something?"

Mary turned and saw Seth Mann holding her to-go lunch bag in his outstretched hand. She pulled her hand away from the door and walked over to take the lunch bag from his hand. He held the bag a second longer and stared at her straight in the eyes.

Pulling the bag free from his grasp, she walked away out into the heat.

* * *

Seth Mann sat staring after Mary Shannon, again going back to why he felt like he knew her. _How do I know you young lady?"_

He ate his ribs in peace, then suddenly the realization hit him. _Mary Shannon! She's my son's former partner._ He growled under his breath, how could he have forgotten a woman that just kicked her partnership to the curb. _What kind of partner does that?_

He finished his meal and left the restaurant, walked towards the FTF office to talk to his colleague Chief Reese.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! It'll be a while before Marshall and Mary reunite...sorry...hope you're all still enjoying the story...a little action coming right up...**

* * *

**Albquerque, NM**

"Hey Mom, how you feeling today?" Marshall asked his mother, the woman had been sick with a cold for the past couple of days. He called his mother Alice Mann everyday since he left home. It had become something to keep the woman at bay, she had always worried about her younger child, he had always been on the scrawny side as well as sensitive. Unlike Colin and Adam, both older, bulkier and tougher, much like their father Seth Mann.

Alice Mann chuckled, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm doing better today. I'm down to a slight headache and a bit of nausea."

"And a runny nose" he finished for her. Smiling when she scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, smart aleck!" she chided.

Marshall looked across his desk to the empty desk of his former partner Mary Shannon. He had spent hours trying to find her, but it seemed like she had disappeared from the face of the earth. No one had heard from her, not even her family.

_A month after Mary had left he was pushing a cart in the market when he was startled to a stop when he saw Brandi arguing with Jinx. He looked around, trying to get away from the drama, when suddenly, "Marshall!"_

_Sighing deeply he turned around and faced the Shannon women. He feebly smiled at both, "Hello Ladies, what a surprise to see you here"_

_Jinx walked around Brandi and took his arm pulling him down to ask, "Have you heard from Mary?"_

_He froze and looked up to look at Brandi, she wrapped her hands around her middle and chewed on her lower lip nervously. "You don't keep in contact with her?"_

_Brandi shook her head and her blue eyes filled, "She just left, just like Daddy"_

_Marshall shrugged Jinx off and held her off with a hand on her shoulder, "Look, I haven't heard from her either. She just up and left, not a word to me about her plans. Did she mention anything about where she was transferred to?"_

_This time Jinx shook her head, "That inconsiderate daughter of mine, is just as selfish as the likes of her father. They only think of themselves."_

_For a micro second, Marshall was going to start believing that, but he stopped his mind from going there. He was sure Mary had run for a reason. He still didn't know why, but he was determined to find out, even if it took the rest of his life. She can't hide forever._

"Marshall? Are you there?" Alice asked her younger son, raising her voice to be heard.

"Huh, oh mom, sorry about that. My mind wandered for a bit." leaning back on his chair he opened a search engine and typed in Mary's name. Coming up empty once again. _Where the hell are you Mare? Just give me one tiny little sign that you're still out there._

"Have you heard from her?" she knew that her son was still looking for his former partner. She honestly didn't know why he bothered, except she really did know. Her son had been falling for his former partner for the past couple of years. If she was honest with herself, he had fallen for the woman from the very beginning of their partnership.

Marshall groaned, "No mom, I haven't heard from her. I don't think she'll contact me, actually I **know **she won't contact me. I still don't know why she ran"

"Honey, don't you think maybe you should occupy your free time going out finding a young lady?"

Groaning, "Mom, I can't move on until I talk to..."

"Fine, you're such a stubborn man, just like your father!" she scolded

They talked for a few minutes before Marshall got a call from a witness, hanging up and leaving the office.

* * *

**Dallas, TX**

"Honey, I'm home!" Seth Mann yelled to the empty living room. He walked to the kitchen, finding his wife behind the stove, cooking his dinner. He walked behind her, wrapping his hands around her middle. "What you cookin', good lookin'?"

Alice blushed and leaned back against her husband's arms, "Just some of your favorite, beef stew"

"Mmm, smells delicious sweetheart. Come on." Seth pulled his wife away from the stove and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. That had been their MO for as long as they could both remember. He would walk into the house looking for her, then pulled her to the sofa to talk. They talked a lot about their children, especially since Seth would spend a lot of hours out at work.

Sitting side by side, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, she leaned her head against his collarbone and sighed deeply, "He's still looking"

Seth froze, instantly he knew she was talking about Marshall, their youngest. Nodding against her head, he let her get out whatever was on her mind. It was best for her to get it out before it boiled down to her getting angry.

"Why won't he stop?" she asked peevishly.

"Sweetheart, you and I both know that it won't do us any good to get upset. We know how Marshall's mind works, let him do whatever he wants. I tried talking to him about it, he just got angry" Seth tried to make his wife understand, as much as he would like to tell her and even his son that he had found the lost partner, he knew well enough that it was best to leave it alone. He hadn't been in the Marshal's service for nothing, he knew how to keep secrets. Especially after his conversation with Chief Reese.

_"Reese, you have a minute?" Seth knocked on his colleagues door._

_Chief Reese looked up and grinned at his friend, "Come in, come in. What can I do for you?"_

_Seth closed the door behind him and sat across from the other man, "What can you tell me about that new inspector, Mary Shannon?"_

_Reese was immediately on alert, he sat back on his chair and frowned, "Why are you asking?"_

_"Well, I just met her at The B Place" Seth told the other man._

_The B Place was the hole in the wall where Seth had met his son's former partner, Mary Shannon._

_Squinting at his friend, Reese pressed his lips together and studied him, "Did she offend you? Did she do something?"_

_"No, no, nothing like that Reese, just curious" Seth sat straighter on his chair with arms crossed in front of his chest._

_Reese continued to study the other man, "Curious? Or are you asking because she's your son's former partner?"_

_Both men stared each other down, neither giving an inch, Reese sighed, "Look, she asked that her file remain private. There is no other reason not to, so I'll keep her file private. Do me a favor and don't spread it around?"_

_Seth stood up and walked to the door, before he turned the doorknob he turned to look at his friend with a shrug, "You know me."_

"Seth sweetheart, I've never asked you for anything before…" she trailed off knowing she was about to cross a line that she never thought she would "…can you ask your contacts?"

He knew what she was asking, and it pained him to let her down just this once. "I'm sorry sweetheart, you know I can't do that. There's a reason why his partner left, and he'll just have to grow up and get over it"

Alice jumped up away from her husband's embrace, "I can't believe it, your son needs you…_us_ and you can't take a little time to ask around?"

"No, let it go" he got up and walked away, leaving his wife standing alone in the living room.

* * *

_If you want something to play with_  
_Go and find yourself a toy_  
_Baby, my time is too expensive…_

Mary could hear the music from outside the bar door. With a heavy resigned sigh, she opened the door and walked into the almost empty dingy bar. She had decided that 6 months was way too long to go without a cowboy. _Tonight's the night, I get to ride me a cowboy._

She walked to the bar and sat on a stool, looking at the bartender, "Beer and a shot"

He was a tall black man, wearing a tight black shirt that covered a muscular upper body. He had dark eyes with a chiseled jaw, sporting a goatee and plump lips.

He poured her the shot first, which she automatically took and drank. Reaching for her beer as he placed it in front of her as well. She took a big gulp of the beer and started to scan the bar for potential cowboys.

There weren't many patrons in the bar, but there was a potential cowboy sitting across from her on a booth. He was interested, she could tell. He was pretty average in height and size, he winked at her with big brown eyes and then grinned. Mischievously he looked away only to look right back at her.

Looking away she scanned the bar again, most of the men at the bar were older and graying. Her gaze turned back to big brown eyes and caught him staring at her again. She smiled her most coquettish smile and saw him stand up and walk over to her. Sitting next to her they flirted for awhile, six glasses of beer and a few shots later he pulled her out of the bar, stumbling to the alley out back, he pushed her up against the wall, hands on hips pulling her closer as he ran his tongue down her neck.

He moved his hands up to cradle her breasts, she gasped and looked up. A word caught her gaze across from them. _Sunshine_. She froze and pushed the man off, "S-sorry, I can't do this."

She ran away from the stranger as if the same hounds of hell were following her. As soon as she cleared the alley she saw a taxi waiting outside the bar. She jogged over and flopped in. "3rd and Main"

Mary closed her eyes and rested her head against the headrest. _What the fuck was that? I should be riding that damn cowboy! Damn it Marshall, get the hell out of my head! _It had been a mural, the song that incorporated the mural was 'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine'. She had ran, and now she was sitting in the back seat of a cab trying to figure out what exactly made her run. She had felt like she was cheating, she had felt sick when the man had attacked her neck and breasts. _I was NOT cheating! _her mind argued. She tried to convince herself that she felt like she was cheating on Raph, but her conscience betrayed her real reasons. _It was Marshall you felt like you were cheating on._

Closing her eyes again she tried to push all thoughts of Marshall out of her mind, but then recalled the dream she had the previous night.

_Sitting side by side on her sofa, enjoying an action flick, laughing at the special effects. He got up and brought them popcorn._

_"Doofus, what would i do without you?" she sighed as she pulled up her feet unto his lap, which he took in his hands and began to massage them._

_He looked over at her and smiled sadly, "I don't know, you'll just have to figure it out."_

_Suddenly he pushes her legs off and stands up, "Where the hell are you going?"_

_"I have to go Mare, they need me." he walked to the door and walked out._

_Mary was frozen to the sofa and flopped back down and cried herself to sleep._

She was startled when the taxi came to a sudden stop, "What the.."

"Ma'am, we're here" said the taxi driver from his perch.

Mary took out a few bills and paid, getting off and walking a block to her empty apartment. She walked in and flopped down on the bed, moving up her bed to a fetus position she pulled a pillow over and hugged it tight, tears streaming down her face. A sob escaped as she cried for the carefree days she had spent with her partner Marshall. She cried until exhaustion took over and she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully the chapter isn't too short. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dallas, TX**

Mary crept slowly into the warehouse, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Blinking she raised her gun, finger on the trigger. A shadow swerved to the left and she jumped behind some shelves. The shadow swerved to the right, by the size and shape of the man, Mary knew that it was the fugitive they came to arrest. Nelson Wilson aka Bazooka. The man was not misnamed, he definitely left destruction in his wake. He had killed several of his associates along with family, children included.

"Give it up!" she yelled

"Fuck you bitch!" Bazooka yelled back. Gunfire rang out near her ear, she ducked further down. The bullets dinged off the shelves all around her. Suddenly it all stopped, _the eye of the storm, _she thought.

"You'll have to kill me to catch me, stupid whore!"

"That little son of a bitch, just wait until I get my hands on his fucking ass." muttered Mary as she moved around the shelves, trying to spot him. Not really offended, but she didn't like being called derogatory names.

More shots were fired from the back of the warehouse. She knew it was Howards and Stevens, since they were supposed to come in through the front of the building. She tried to look around the shelves, to see if she could spot her team. It was too dark to see, even after her eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Howards!" Mary bellowed and heard movement from where Bazooka had been.

Mary didn't want to take a chance to lose that idiot, so she moved around to where she had last heard movement from Bazooka. Moving around the shelves she spot Steven rapidly blinking, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness, when suddenly Bazooka jumped out from behind a shelve and pointed his gun to him.

Without a second thought Mary ran and lunged towards Steven as she and Bazooka both discharged their weapons. Mary was able to push Stevens out of the way but not without getting nicked on her shoulder. She immediately looked over at Bazooka, but he was on the floor holding onto his chest. Jumping up while holding her shoulder, Mary looked for the gun as she walked over to him and she spot it a few feet away. She holstered her gun and took out the cuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law asshole! You have the right to shut..." Mary stopped and looked over at Stevens when he tapped her on her back, he smirked and pointed to her shoulder.

"Ok, I'll read him his rights, you go to the BUS." he nodded towards her injury.

She shrugged and winced as the pain shot through her arm, "It's nothing, just a flesh wound. Nothing a good band aid can't handle."

Howards moved over as he scanned the warehouse for anyone else hiding, he looked over at Stevens and then moved over to Mary, when he saw the blood on her shirt he walked over and grabbed her forearm, "How bad?"

Mary pushed him away, "Get off asshole! Just cuff this dumbass and let's get the hell out of here!"

* * *

As much as Mary hated hospitals, Reese didn't give her the chance to object. He made Howards drive Mary to the hospital to get her arm stitched up.

She was getting the first stitches when she heard commotion out by the nurses station, then someone barged into her room, she immediately went for her gun which lay tucked on her lower back. But before she was able to take it out, Seth pushed the curtain aside.

"What the hell happened?"

Mary was stunned to find her former partner's father looking haggard, scanning her from head to toes. She was speechless, she really didn't understand what he was doing there. _What the hell? He's acting like Marshall would if he were here._

Seth moved forward and pushed the nurse out of the way, he took her forearm and twisted her arm around to inspect the injury. Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes, "What happened?"

Mary winced as the pain coursed through her arm, she opened and closed her mouth, making herself speak she cleared her throat and pushed him away growling, "Will you please let this nurse finish marking me with her uneven stitches."

He moved over and stood to the side, arms folded in front of his body, keeping guard of the room. He didn't know what to think of her, she was a tough broad. He'd had associates that actually cried when nicked, but this woman sitting on the hospital bed, was spitting out snarky comments left and right.

"What went wrong?"

"Huh, maybe the fact that that asshole knew we were coming. The gunfire started almost as soon as I stepped into the warehouse." she winced when the nurse pulled a little to hard on a stitch. "Hey watch it! The skin is attached to the rest of me!"

Seth chuckled, earning a glare from the blonde inspector. He lifted a hand as an apology.

"He knew _I_ was coming, that warehouse is pitch black, yet how the hell did he know I was a woman?" Mary shot him another glare, making a point to let him know that she was being serious.

The older Mann shifted his stance and put his hands on his hips, "He knew you were coming? How do you know he knew you were a woman?"

"The fact that he called me out and said and I quote 'you'll just have to kill me, stupid whore'", she glared at the nurse again. "Seriously, would you like me to stitch myself?"

The nurse apologized and continued to stitch the blonde's shoulder.

Seth stood there staring at her, then asked, "Would you like me to contact someone for you?"

Mary turned so fast she almost got whiplash, "What? Hell no!"

She felt guilty the minute the words came out of her mouth, yes there was someone she wanted to call, but she couldn't and wouldn't call him. Blushing she looked away trying to hide her face.

* * *

**Albuquerque, NM**

"Hey Stan, did Macy bring the release form?" Marshall asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Stan walked out of his office waving the paper in the air, "Here you go, she came by when you were out visiting witnesses yesterday."

Marshall leaned back on the counter and held his hand out to take the paperwork, suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his chest. The pain caused him to drop his mug, spilling coffee all over the place. Stan moved over and held his shoulder, as Marshall held his chest.

"What's wrong?" asked Stan concerned.

Marshall held his chest in, muttering, "I don't know."

"Are you having a heart attack?"

"No, more like a premonition"

"What do you mean? Premonition about what?"

"I think maybe something happened to Mary" he spoke in a soft low voice, afraid if he spoke louder then it would mean that something _did_ happen to his former partner, best friend.

"You can't be serious, how would that be possible anyways?" Stan rubbed his bald head, instantly worried that Mary could've gotten hurt.

Marshall looked up and their eyes locked, "I don't know Stan, but I always knew when she needed me"

Stan nodded, understanding because they had always been very close, except when they had first partnered. But it hadn't taken them long to walk in sync, to meet each others needs. Not including the fact that his senior inspector had fallen head over heels almost as soon as they had started their partnership.

"Stan, I know I've asked before, but is she _in_ Witness Protection?" Marshall looked pleadingly at Stan.

The older man looked at the young inspector and shook his head, "Marshall, she's not. And if she _was_ in Witness Protection, I wouldn't tell you. You know the rules, maybe better than I do"

He moved around Stan and went in search of a mop to clean up his mess. _Damn it Mary, can't you just call me? Yell at me, throw things at me, kick my sorry scrawny ass, but please call me. Let me know you're still out there._

After he picked up his broken mug and poured himself another cup of coffee, he walked over to his desk and sat down. He knew Stan was watching him, but he paid him no mind. He wouldn't stop searching, he would not let her walk out of his life and expect him to sit on his hands. His job was to hide people in plain sight, he would _definitely_ find someone that was hiding in plain sight. He knew Mary like the back of his hand and she would die before she hid.

"Marshall, I know that look and you probably don't think I know, but you have to stop" Stan stood there glaring at him.

Looking up he glared right back, "With or without your help, I _will _find her. No way in hell am I going to close this chapter without knowing what the hell I did wrong"

Stan sighed in resignation and turned around to walk into his office. He sat beside his desk and reached for his phone.

* * *

**TBC...I thought about asking, but if there is anything you would like me to add, let me know...I can always incorporate it to the story line...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late update, with Thanksgiving around the corner, and the beginning of Xmas shopping, not to mention the cold I just got. *Groan* trying really hard to update more often.**

* * *

**Albuquerque, NM**

Stan was on the phone with DC, he was trying to locate a Marshal Mary Shannon. Her mother had been in a car accident late the previous night, but DC wouldn't budge an inch.

"Her mother was in a car accident, if you don't want to give me her location or her cell number, can you at least locate her and let her know?" Stan urged into the phone.

The voice on the other side sighed in exasperation,_ "Chief McQueen, like I said before, there really isn't anything we can do. If we are able to contact her we'll pass along your message."_

Groaning in frustration, "Fine! Just make sure she knows" he slammed the phone down and stared out at Marshall.

He had been on the phone talking to Brandi, trying to find out how bad Jinx was.

Walking out of his office Stan walked up to Marshall's desk, the younger man hung the phone up and looked up at his boss, "So? Where you able to get anything?"

"No"

Marshall groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, "Damn it Stan, how could she had been selfish enough to walk out on us without a backward glance?"

"I don't know what her motivation was, but I guess she got fed up with her family as well." Stan stood in front of Marshall's desk with hands on hips and shaking his head. "How's Jinx?"

"She's fine, Brandi just told me that it's nothing serious, it was a fender bender, but she really wanted to find Mary. Let her know" Marshall sat up looking over to his computer, lost in thought. Trying to think like his former partner, to figure out what had motivated her to pick up and leave. Leave him. Her family he understood why she had up and left them, but him? What had possessed her to leave without a backward glance in his direction? All these questions and no answers, Marshall was beyond frustrated.

Stan looked at him and frowned, he knew that somewhere in that head of his, he blamed himself for Mary leaving them and her family. "Look Marshall, as much as you think about it, the outcome won't change. She left this office, she left her family, I guess what I'm trying to say is that maybe there was something bigger than any of us making her run."

Nodding he looked up, "I know. Do you think she got scared because I got shot? Maybe she didn't want to risk her life."

"Stop it! None of that is any reason for her leaving? If that was the case, she would've left when _she_ got shot. So stop blaming yourself!" Stan was furious that Mary would leave his senior inspector questioning his abilities.

"Fine" murmured Marshall turning back to his computer and proceeded to ignore Stan as he returned back to his paperwork. Stan stood there staring at him for a few moments, then he turned and walked into his office. Marshall didn't even look his way, just took notice through the corner of his eye. Turning back to his computer he logged off and got back to locating Mary. She had to be somewhere, she couldn't have just disappeared.

He had tried to locate her through her bank account, credit cards, anything that would be able to tell him where she went, but to no avail. He was trying another strategy when his cell phone went off, pulling the phone out of his side, he looked, it was his mother.

"Hey Mom, how are you doing?" he asked distractedly.

"I think your father is cheating on me!" wailed the distraught woman.

Marshall pulled his cell from his ear and looked down at it, dumbfounded, not knowing how to react to such an accusation. Stuttering, "Uh, m-mom, are you...uh...sure?"

"Why else would he be on edge all the time? Like he was keeping something from me!" she continued on with, "I just know something is going on!"

"Mom, you know he works as a US Marshal, I'm sure he's kept things from you before. What would make you think its something like cheating this time?" Marshall questioned his mother, knowing how much his father doted on his mother, knowing his father would never do something that callous.

Sighing Alice croaked, "I just know my husband and I know he is keeping something from me. Something that I know will hurt me"

"You don't know that, maybe he's just preoccupied about work. Have you asked him?" Marshall inquired.

"No"

"Then you won't know for sure unless you ask him"

"OK, enough about my marital problems"

"You don't have marital problems"

"Fine," sniffling for effect, "Any luck locating your partner?"

"Ugh, I don't even know where to start anymore. I've tried everything, but it's like she disappeared from the face of the world. Her family hasn't heard from her either." Marshall groaned in frustration.

"I'm sure you'll find her"

"It's been 6 months mom, and today her family really needed her"

"What's so special about today?"

"Her mother was involved in a fender bender, I guess she hurt her wrist in the process and they called me to see if I could find her. Like I haven't been trying for the past 6 months!" he almost yelled the words, trying to keep his anger in check. He had never been so upset before.

Knowing her son was on edge, she said, "Maybe you should get away, come out here for a week. I'm sure you have enough vacation hours to take time off"

Groaning aloud again, "Mom, I just can't take off because I can't find my former partner. I'm just frustrated"

"I'm sure you are, but think about it. It would be nice to see my son, haven't seen you in a long time sweetheart"

"I know Mom, I promise to think about it." Marshall sighed in disappointment, he really wanted to see his mother, but the fact that his father would be around, made him nervous. Not in the mood for a report card, especially now that he had gone and lost himself a partner, that would be enough ammunition for his father to use against him. Nope, he definitely didn't need to feel insecure any more then he already felt.

"Fine, think about it and I promise to ask your father what he's keeping from me" the mother compromised, ignoring an unknown number when it appeared, and continued talking to his mother for a few more minutes.

* * *

**Dallas, TX**

_She was back in that hell again. She and Marshall were shooting at the other people of the SUV. He got shot and Mary continued shooting until she had killed both woman and man. She ran around their SUV and she kneeled down to check his pulse. Finding a weak pulse, she shook him until he opened his blue eyes. Blinking up at her, she saw a trickle of blood run down the side of his mouth, fear gripped her heart, "Marshall, please don't let go. I need you!"_

_"I'm sorry Mare, I can't do it. I have to go, you don't need me. You don't need anyone" he murmured into her face_

_"NO! I need **you**! Please hold on, help is on the way!" she begged him, holding onto his shoulders._

_Marshall coughed and more blood trickled down, making her cry even harder, his head rolled back onto the ground. "Marshall!"_

_"Good bye Mary" were his last words, his eyes closed and his chest ceased moving. _

_"NO! Please Marshall, don't leave me. PLEASE! I need you. I **love** you!" she collapsed on his still body, sobbed into his chest._

"AHHH!" Mary sat up screaming, hands gripping her blanket down against the mattress. She looked around and started crying, feeling disoriented for a few seconds. She collapsed back onto her bed, rolling into a fetus position and pulled the blankets over her head, pulling a pillow tight into her embrace. Sobbing into the pillow, she couldn't stop crying. After a few minutes, she pulled in a few deep breathes until she was able to control her tears. The dream had felt so real, she really thought that he had really died. Reaching over her bed to the bedside table, she dialed his number by heart. It went to voicemail after the appropriate rings, something she was grateful for, even if she really wanted to hear his voice. "This is Marshall, please leave your name and number after the tone and I will return your call as soon as possible"

She ended the call before the beep went off. No need to leave a message, she was just grateful she could still hear his voice. Mary thought back to the dream and shuddered at the thought that it could easily have been the outcome. Then she remembered, _I need you. I **love** you!, _and shuddered anew. _Love you, love you, what the hell does that mean? _she thought.

* * *

Seth came home for lunch and found his Alice knitting on her lounge chair, beside the side window, she looked up when he walked in. Immediately he noticed she had been crying, he sauntered over and kneeled beside her chair, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Seth Mann, are you having an affair?" she wailed, dropping her knitting utensils to cover her face.

He was stunned and frozen to the spot. Not knowing where that had come from, he didn't think he ever gave her any reason to doubt him. Pulling her hands from her face, his finger and thumb on her chin, he pulled her face up, blue eyes staring deep into her light brown eyes, "I would never do that to you my love"

She pulled free and moved to get up, he tried to hold her down but she pushed his hands away, "No, don't touch me!"

Again he froze in place, she had never spoken to him that way. He moved to her and looked down into her tear filled eyes, "Sweetheart, have I ever given you reason to doubt me"

"Don't sweetheart me! You've been acting weird, keeping something from me. I just know it"

A smile broke out in his charming face, the smile turned into a belly laugh, he was laughing so hard he had to sit down on her lounge chair. Holding onto his stomach he looked up, "I'm a US Marshal, I've kept things from you before. What made you think it was cheating this time?"

"Because, this time you're not only just keeping something from me, you're constantly worried about something"

Sitting up on the chair, he stretched a hand out to her, silently asking her to come to him. She stared at his bright blue eyes and trusting that she was doing the right thing she moved and sat on his lap.

"Sweetheart, it's work that I've been keeping from you. But you know that there are things I can't tell you and this is one of them."

Nodding in agreement, "Why won't you help our son?"

Seth sat there with his wife on his lap and shook his head, "I just can't abuse my status for something as trivial as that."

"Please sweetheart, just this once. Poor Marshall, her mother was in a car accident and she got hurt"

"Whose mother?"

"Mary's"

He stood up so fast, he almost toppled his wife to the floor. "Honey, I just remembered something. I'll be back later for dinner"

Walking out the door in a hurry he jumped into his truck and squealed out of his driveway. His wife stood by the front window, staring as her husband disappeared around the corner. She walked back to her knitting, chewing on her bottom lip. More confused then before.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**Dallas, TX**

Mary walked out of the building she worked in and headed to The B Place. Her favorite BBQ place to eat, it had become second nature every time she had a dream about her partner. It was beginning to become her second home, those dreams were starting to become more regular. _Love you, love you, _kept replaying in her mind. _I don't love him! _she thought with determination. _Are you sure?_ her conscience asked. Shaking her head, she walked into The B Place.

"Hey Larry! The usual please" she said towards the window, where she could spot the older man.

Looking around she spot a few regulars and some new people. Turning back just in time to catch Larry walking out from the kitchen with her special plate of ribs and a great big smile directed at her. "Hey Shannon, don't you have a home?"

Good-naturedly said she laughed and shook her head, "Nah, this is a better one"

Chuckling he stood there in front of her cleaning his meaty hands on his apron, "What's up sugar? You look exhausted, not enough sleep?"

Blushing at the attention, muttered under her breath before taking a bite, "Something like that"

Larry was about to walk away when he turned towards the sound of the bell over the door, "Mann! I got my two favorite customers in today. My lucky day!"

Seth belly laughed and ordered his usual, same as Mary's. He sat beside her and looked over at her. She was elbow deep in BBQ ribs, chuckling he said, "Slow down, I'm sure Larry kills his pork before serving it. I'm sure the ribs won't run away"

Glaring sideways at the older Mann she growled, "I like to eat on the run"

Getting serious Seth looked at her, trying to figure a way to tell her about her mother, "We need to talk...privately"

"Unless it's work related, which I'm sure it isn't because you would've talked to me in the office if it was, you can just say what's on your mind now" chewing through a piece of pork.

She had always been very impatient, and didn't want to wait until she was back in the office to hear what he had to say.

He studied her for a few minutes, then sighed, "I'm sure you're aware that I'm Marshall's father. Not that many Mann's in our line of service."

Mary froze with a rib halfway to her mouth. She dropped the piece of pork like it had zinged her, turned to him and blinked several times to clear away unshed tears, remembering the dream, "Did something happen to him?"

"No! Nothing happened to him" he spoke harshly

So harshly that Mary jumped off the stool, her temper rising in seconds, she muttered loud enough for only his ears, "Then why bring that up? As a US Marshal I would've thought you knew how important it is to keep these things on the DL. I'm not supposed to know you and vice versa."

Reaching over for a few napkins, she hastily cleaned any BBQ from her face and hands, took out a few bills from her pocket she threw them on the counter, leaving more than half her meal untouched and tried to walk around the man. He shot a hand out and wrapped his fingers on her upper arm, muttering under his breath, "We need to talk, now!"

She pulled free and walked out of the restaurant. He caught up and kept pace with her, "Your mother was involved in an automotive collision"

Mary tripped to a halt, "My what?!"

Looking around and seeing that they were alone he turned to her and repeated, "Your mother was involved in an automotive collision"

"English"

"Your mother was in a car accident" he raised an eyebrow as he glared at her, hands on hips.

"How do you know that?"

"Marshall told his mother, my wife, that your family was looking for you"

"Who knows I'm here?" she asked in a near panic, she was more concerned about being found.

Frowning down at her, he said, "Just me"

"Good, that's good" she murmured and started walking, chewing on her thumb.

"Will you contact your family?" he curiously asked.

"How bad?"

"How bad what?"

"How bad is she?"

"I don't know. My wife just relayed that your family asked Marshall about your whereabouts." he didn't mention that his son had and still was looking for her.

"I'll call them, thanks" she hurriedly walked away from him.

He stopped following and turned back to the restaurant. No need to follow her, he knew that he had done what he thought was best. The more time he spent with the woman, the more he enjoyed her company. Knew now why his son had fallen head over heels over the woman. The polar opposite of his son.

* * *

_"Hello?"_ Brandi answered on the second ring.

Mary sighed and questioned why she was bothering with a phone call, she had gotten back to the office and had used a secure line to make the call, "Hey Brandi, how's mom?"

_"Oh, the prodigal daughter graces our phones with her presence" _sneered the younger Shannon.

"I won't dignify that with a response. How's mom?"

_"Why do you suddenly care? I guess Marshall finally contacted you?" _asked with her usual attitude

"Look Brandi, just answer the damn question, I don't have time for your childish attitude."

_"She's fine, no thanks to you"_

"Good to hear you can both take care of yourselves. I guess I did you two a favor" holding her temper on check, Mary responded.

_"When are you coming home?"_

_Never, _Mary thought

_"Who are you talking to?" _Mary could hear her mother on the other side, then Brandi said, _"No one important Mommy"_

Mary rolled her eyes at the ceiling and said, "Well since you're both fine and I'm no one important, I'll let you get on with your life"

_"Mary! Don't hang up!" _smiling that her sister had slipped and said her name, she chuckled when her mother said, _"Is that Mary? My Mary? My sweet pea? Give me the phone Brandi!"_

She could hear both women arguing until her mother voice came through, _"Sweet pea? Is that really you? When are you coming home?"_

"Hey Jinx, I heard you were in a car accident" Mary moved the conversation to something more neutral. She wasn't going to go down the same road with either of the two women.

_"Oh sweet pea, some idiot hit me from behind. I have a sprained wrist!" _wailed the older Shannon

"I'm sure you'll live. Well since everything is ok, I have to let you go." Mary so desperately wanted to hang up. For all she knew, secure line or not, she could be getting tracked.

_"Mary, if you don't want to come back, at least tell us where you are staying. We can come visit"_

"Sorry mom, you and Brandi really need to grow up and I was just holding you both back. I have to go. I'll try to call more often and _please_ don't bother Marshall, bye" she panicked and hung up before her mother could say anything else. Closing her eyes she rested her head on the desk, _I love you, I love you, I love you..._

* * *

**Albuquerque, NM**

"This is Marshall"

"Marshall, how can we ever thank you?" asked Jinx.

"Uh, thank me? For what exactly?" confused Marshall turned to look at Stan.

"Mary called us, I'm sure you were able to get in contact with her and told her we were looking for her"

"You're...uh...welcome? When exactly...did she...call?" Marshall stood up, which caught Stan's attention. The older man got up and walked around his desk towards Marshall's desk

"Yes. She called a few minutes ago"

"What did she say?"

"Well she was her usual cheery self, just asked me about the accident. But as soon as I start asking where she's at, she said good bye and hung up before I had a chance to say a thing." he could hear Jinx moving around in their apartment then she sighed, "She said not to bother you anymore and that she's going to make the effort to call more often.

Marshall looked at Stan and frowned mouthing, 'Mary called'

Sitting back behind his desk, Marshall logged in and typed in Brandi's cell phone number. "Did she give you her new number?"

"No"

"Alright, well I have to let you go Mrs. Shannon."

"OK, thanks again"

He hung up and looked at Stan, "She contacted her family."

Turning back to his computer he ran luds on Brandi's cell phone. The only phone Mary would call, since the Shannon women didn't have any other form of communication. He poured over the records and spot the most recent one. A small sliver of nervous apprehension ran down his spine. This tiny morsel would be enough to find her. But as he tried to get the number his partner, _former partner_, his conscience argued, a big red flag came up.

"Dammit Stan! There's a red flag on her phone." complained Marshal from his perch behind his desk. "No, not a red flag, more like a secure line."

Chuckling Stan shook his head, "I'm sure your partner knew you would try to track her and she used a secure line. You and I know that it's going to be close to impossible to find her unless she wants to be found."

"It's not funny. We're US Marshals! There has to be something we can do to track her." It was beginning to get harder for Marshall to contain his anger. As much as he tried, he knew that the Marshal service was one of the best at keeping things under wraps.

"No, it's not, but it's a reality. I guess that answers one question, she's still in the service. And unless we get clearance from DC, we won't find her." confided Stan

"I might have to ask for some vacation time Stan, I think I need to get away for a few days. Maybe if I leave this Mary situation for a few days, I'll come back with fresh ideas." sighing deeply in resignation.

Stan was surprised that Marshall was willing to take vacation time, normally he would have to make the inspector take some obligatory vacation time off. "OK, just let me know when you feel like taking those days off"

"I'll get back to you later" resigned Marshall logged off his computer and got up, "Going on witness visits!"

Marshall walked out of the Sunshine building and took out his cell phone. He opened the phone and scanned through his pictures. He had snapped a few to piss Mary off, which he always succeeded, and kept those pictures. Now he was glad he had kept them. He missed his partner every day, especially on witness visits. They would always banter while on their little trips and she always made him buy her lunch.

It was hard to travel without her as well, he didn't trust whomever Stan set up for him. He didn't know if he would _ever_ trust anyone as much as he trusted Mary. _Damn it Mary, why'd you leave me?_

By the end of the day he called Stan to let him know he was going home. Stan didn't object, which made him grateful to the older man. Walking back into the Sunshine building after another dead end when it came to Mary Shannon had deflated his faith a bit.

He reached his place and went in, reaching for his cell he called his mother, "Hey mom, were you able to talk to dad?"

"Hey sweetheart, I did start to talk to him, but he found an excuse to leave just moments after he arrived home" his mother sounded exactly how he felt. Their moods seemed to match more and more each day.

"I'm sorry to hear that mom" Marshall was beginning to get upset that his father would put his mother through something like keeping secrets, but as a US Marshal he knew that there were things that just couldn't be shared.

"Enough about my melodrama, how are you doing?"

"You know"

"Yeah, I guess I do"

"She called her mom today"

"Mary?"

"Yeah"

"Your Mary called her mother today?"

"She's not _my_ anything, but yeah"

Chuckling Alice curiously asked, "What did she say? Did she give her mother her location?"

"No, she just called to make sure her mother was ok. She didn't even ask about me, just asked them not to bother me."

Alice wasn't sure how to address the last information, so she went with, "Did she talk long?"

"No, her mom said the call only lasted all of 10 minutes"

Marshall sounded like a child, she could almost see him pout, "Honey, I'm guessing she only called and asked her mother for her well being, then probably just hung up"

"Yeah, that's what she did."

"Look Marshall, why don't you come out here? Just to clear your head for a few days. Go on the trail with a horse."

"I'll let you know soon mom"

Alice hung the phone up and looked as the back door closed, Seth was standing by the door eavesdropping on her conversation, "Did you just ask our son to come out here?"

"Yes, I did. He's going to call me back with the details later. I haven't seen him in ages"

Seth sighed and shook his head, "Sweetheart, Marshall has a career that keeps him away. You need to let him be a grown up. He needs to forget about that partner of his and get on with his life. There is no need for him to come up here to 'clear his head',"

Frowning she shook her head, "I can't believe you. There's something your hiding from me, and it's not work related. You won't help our son to find his former partner, to give him _closure_. And now you're upset because I want him home to clear his head?"

"Closure? He needs to grow up and move on with his life. When is he going to start giving us grandkids like our other sons?" Seth argued, knowing he was getting in deeper and deeper with the knowledge of knowing where Mary Shannon was. He didn't want Marshall around town, he would definitely come into the office with him, a big risk because he always bumped into her or saw her every other day. And if he came over, he would definitely walk into The B Place, which would have Larry spilling his guts on the new pretty face in his restaurant, which he did every time an old client came into the place. _Wait until you see the beautiful woman that loves my ribs. Shannon's her name. _

"My son needs _us_!" Alice never lost her temper, but this time she had been pushed to the limit. She swirled around and left the kitchen, leaving a stunned Seth standing in her dust.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**Albuquerque, NM**

"Good Morning Inspector" Stan walked into the office and stood in front of Marshall's desk.

"Morning Stan" he looked up and feebly smiled at his boss.

"How was your weekend?" asked the older man.

Marshall looked up and shrugged, "I think I'm going home for a few days. Mom's been asking me to come out to Texas. So I guess I'm taking vacation time off."

"Sure, sure, when do you plan on starting your vacation? How long are going to be out?" inquired Stan.

"I don't know yet, let me look over my witnesses and I'll let you know by the end of the day." Marshall looked back to his computer, getting back to work.

Looking at Stan walk into his office he went back to work. He felt disoriented, not knowing which way was up. Knowing that until he found Mary, he wouldn't be able to have a good night sleep. The dreams he had been having of her getting shot, dying in his arms had him in a near panic. Something he knew could cause him problems at work, he had to always be on top of his game or people could get hurt.

_He ran into the hospital, following the gurney that carried a non-breathing Mary. Running beside the gurney, calling her to him. Begging to hold on, to not die. "Hold on Mare, you can't die on me."_

_The doctors, paramedics and nurses running in front, behind and beside the gurney, trying to keep her alive. She was not responsive, she was bleeding out._

_A nurse tried to stop him at the double doors, but he pushed her aside and followed his partner inside. The doctor started chest compressions, but her heart flat-lined, one yelled, "She's coding, we need to shock her."_

_While one doctor continued with the compressions, the other reached the defibrillator, a nurse standing besides him placed pads on her chest. "Stand clear charging, charge 200!"_

_Mary's body jumped as the shock passed through her body, Marshall stood to the side of the room, observing._

_"Charge to 250! Stand Clear!" another shock, the first doctor still compressing her chest after each shock._

_"Charge to 360! Stand Clear!" the shock made her body jump once again, and still her heart flat lined._

_All doctors and nurses stopped what they were doing, the one that shocked her looked up at the wall clock and said in a monotone voice, "Time of death; 2315"_

_"NOOOOO!" Marshall pushed a nurse away and collapsed on top of a bleeding Mary. She was so still and so cold._

Marshall shook his head at the remembered dream, a dream that still left him shaking in fear, a dream that had woken him up in tears, sobs that shook his mattress.

He felt like he had exhausted all his connections, except the ones closest to him. Marshall knew it wouldn't be difficult for his father to locate her, he had enough security clearance and people in really high places to help him find her. But he also knew his father wouldn't do that, he believed in not abusing your position for something as trivial as finding a person that doesn't want to be found. Unless it was a fugitive, which he was really good at finding.

Marshall would have to wait to get home to ask his father in person, that would only be the best way to convince his father. Seth was not a simple man with simple values, his professional values were high and expected nothing less from his children.

Reaching out for his phone he called his mother, the woman answered after the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hi mom, thought I'd give you a heads up. I'm coming out in a few days, need to clear my head and I know being home will help. Will dad be around next week?" he questioned, making sure the older Mann would be home. If not to locate the former partner, but to at least call her. Any form of communication would be fine.

"Oh sweetheart! I'm so glad you've decided to come home. Your father and brothers will be thrilled, not to say that your nephews and nieces will be ecstatic with the news." Alicia exclaimed, excited herself that her youngest would be coming home for a visit. "How long will you stay?"

Marshall looked at his calendar and shrugged not wanting to commit long term, "A week"

Groaning in frustration the woman scolded, "Marshall Mann! You mean to tell me you're coming home for just one week? Do you think that'll be enough for your old mother?"

Chuckling he answered, "Yes mother, I think a week in the company of all those Mann's will be enough."

"Fine young man, I'll have a surprise when you get here then" she said secretly.

"Mom, no blind dates, please!" he begged.

"No blind dates..." she murmured.

They talked for a few minutes until Stan called out to him, "Marshall, my office!"

"Gotta go Mom, see you later" he hung up.

* * *

**Dallas, TX**

Seth walked into his house and found his wife by the front window, knitting, with a huge smile on her face, "Hello honey."

"You won't believe who's coming to town!" Alice got up and walked over to her husband, her hands around his waist hugging him.

"Marshall" he muttered in a toneless voice.

Alice stepped back and glared at her husband, "What's wrong with him coming home?"

"Sweetheart, there are things I just can't tell you. You already know this, and it is very important for the sake of our..." he suddenly stopped, knowing he was about to say something that would give him away. Only his wife could decipher what he was keeping from her and most importantly from his son, muttering, "Never mind. I can't wait to see him."

"How convincing" she murmured as she went back and sat on her lounge chair, her spirits down. Feeling like she was between a rock and hard place. Now more sure then anything that her husband was definitely keeping something from her and she was the right person to find out. She hadn't been married to Seth Mann and mothered three children, all Marshals and not learned a trick or two.

Seth sat across from her and studied her, knowing she was quiet because she was plotting something. He only feared that once she found what she was looking for, their marriage wouldn't take a plunge. Nothing scared him more then losing his wife, but he had to protect his son, even if that meant that his wife would make him sleep on a lumpy sofa.

* * *

"Shannon!" bellowed the old man, Chief Reese.

Mary got up and walked around her desk rolling her eyes at her partner, Stevens, "What'd I do now? How come he never calls you?"

Stevens grinned and shrugged, "I'm the favorite!"

Reese had liked how well Mary and Stevens worked together and had made them partners. With her extended experience Reese knew that Stevens would learn a lot from her. She had complained at first, not wanting a rookie, even if Stevens had been a Marshal for five years. Mary couldn't complain since she was the one that decided to leave her previous partner in her dust.

She walked into the chief's office scowling, "What'd I do now Chief? How come you never call on Stevens? Is it cause he's your favorite?"

Reese sat back on his chair and studied the inspector, "Close the door and take a sit"

Mary froze at his serious tone, turned around and closed the door, and sitting on a chair across for her boss. Frowning at him, "OK, now what?"

"Did you leave any unfinished business in Albuquerque?" he asked as he studied her facial expression, to try to figure her out.

Shaking her head she scowled at the older man, "No, I made sure I took care of all my business before I transferred out here."

"McQueen has been calling DC trying to locate you, the higher ups won't give him your location because that would be a risk they are not willing to make. They don't have the security clearance to find you, even if they are good at their jobs." he sat up and rubbed his chin, shrugging, "Maybe it's time to call Chief McQueen and ask him to stop trying to locate you."

Mary's nerves started to quake, she wasn't afraid of getting her ass chewed out by her old Chief, but she really didn't want to talk to Marshall. Knowing that he would sound disappointed in her, but if she was honest with herself, she was more afraid that he _wouldn't_ want to speak to her.

"I'll call him" she got up and walked out without being excused. She sat behind her desk and ignored Stevens questions. Mary didn't know what to do, it seemed like her past was finally catching up to her. A recent past that scared her for reasons unknown. _I love you, I love you_..._what the hell did that mean? Why am I questioning a dream? It was just a mother humping dream Shannon, _she thought.

Jumping up she muttered as she walked by her partner, "I'll be back later."

She left the building and hopped into her car, driving towards the Trinity River Greenbelt park, a great view of Downtown Dallas, TX. Nothing would compare to the great views of Albuquerque, NM but she didn't have any other choice. Dallas, TX was her home now, for better or worst. Or at least until she gets tired of being in this miserable hot weather.

Stopping at a sandwich shop to get something to eat as she thinks about what she would tell Stan. How do I tell my mentor not to look for me? How do I talk to the man that had been more of a father figure then her own father? How do I ask about a partner I decided to abandoned? More importantly, how do I justify what I did without giving up the real reason for her tricky departure? _Sorry Stan, I had to go because Marshall just can't give up on his dream,_ her conscience leered.

Blinking rapidly to push back the unshed tears, tears she had spilled since the moment she had arrived at the hospital and Marshall had still been in the OR. She hadn't shed as many tears when her father had abandoned them. Shaking her head to shake out her stray thoughts, she parked and got off her probe. With sandwich bag in one hand and drink in the other, she walked and sat on the grass, looking out into Downtown Dallas, TX.

It took her two hours to decide what to say to her previous Chief, but it would have to wait a few days. She didn't have the stomach for it, not at the moment.

When she finally made it back to the office her partner looked at her questioningly, "Where'd you get off to? Some inspector Mann came to look for you."

Mary sat behind her desk and groaned, "Did he...say anything?"

"No, just asked if you were around." her partner shrugged and went back to his paperwork.

She logged in, preoccupied about why the older Mann had come looking for her. _Did something happen to Marshall? Damn it Seth, what the hell do you want with me now?_ she thought.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Dallas, TX**

Mary paced the conference room running her fingers through her hair, it had been three days since Chief Reese asked her to call Chief McQueen and she had finally gotten enough courage to make the call.

She sat and her stomach churned in apprehension, reaching over she took the phone off the hook. After a long consideration she had decided to use an office phone, a secure line. Placing the phone back on its cradle she sat back on the chair and rested her head on the back of it.

She closed her eyes and tried to take a few deep breaths to help her relax, but she knew it was a useless exercise, it didn't matter how many deep breaths she took, the fact that she was nervous about calling Stan wouldn't change.

Again she picked up the phone and dialed quickly before losing her nerve. _Ring...Ring...Ring..._

_"Chief McQueen" _said the voice of her mentor, father figure, a voice she had missed miserably, even if she didn't admit it out loud.

"Hey Stan," Mary greeted.

She was met with silence, a silence that spoke louder than a reprimand. Looking over at the LCD she saw that she was still connected. "Uh, Stan...Chief McQueen?"

_"Mary Shannon, you finally had the decency to call me. Didn't think you would ever pick up a phone to call me."_ he sounded neutral, which made Mary even more nervous, knowing that he was royally pissed.

And she wasn't disappointed when after another lengthy silence came the reprimand that she had expected.

_"What the **hell** were you thinking pulling that stunt? You said you'd talk to Marshall before you left, but did you?" _he sounded angry, she just wasn't sure if it was because she had fooled him or because she hadn't given Marshall the heads up.

"Stan, if I told Marshall he would've convinced me to stay...I just...couldn't stay anymore. I did what I did for hi..." she abruptly stopped and took a deep breath. "Just trust me Stan, I had a good reason. You're better off without me." she finished morosely.

Sighing deeply he groaned, _"Did you never think how your leaving would affect Marshall? He's been trying to locate you since the minute he found out you had left without a backward glance."_

"I did what I did...and I can't change the outcome..." she stopped and sat back on the chair looking up to the ceiling, trying to keep the tears at bay. His voice brought back memories, memories that made her feel melancholy. She had really missed him. And now she was sure that she could never speak to Marshall, cause she knew it would be 100% harder to hear his voice and not break down.

_"So, that's it? You leave and expect what from us?"_ he questioned angrily.

"I think it's time to stop the search..." she bit her trembling lip, she didn't want to say good-bye, but knowing there was no other choice. She had moved away, ran, just like her father.

_"Don't you want to know how your former partner is doing?"_ Stan challenged.

"Look Stan, I didn't call to find out about my...I mean Inspector Mann...my boss asked me to call so that you stopped calling DC." she tried to make her voice fierce, didn't want them to continue a search that she deep down wanted from them. She wanted to be found, she wanted to come home, but Marshall would leave her anyways.

That fact scared her more than anything else in the whole world, scared her more than never setting eyes on her father. She was terrified to question it, because once it came out, once she found the real reason she was afraid of being abandoned by her former partner she would be vulnerable. Vulnerability wasn't in her vocabulary, let alone an emotion.

_"So, this is it? You won't even take the time to give your former partner, former best-friend closure?" _his voice started to rise as he continued,_ "CLOSURE, that he **needs!** How the hell did you think he would feel when he found your desk empty? When he found himself without a partner? Even now he hasn't let me partner him with anyone."_

"What?! What do you mean he doesn't have a partner?" Mary started to panic, all her dreams felt like they were coming true, what if something happened to him because she wasn't there to watch his back. _Don't...don't go there...he's going to leave the Marshal service if you come back,_ her conscience reminded her.

_"On his more unsavory witnesses I come with him on the visits," _he confessed, trying to help her realize that she needed to know what she had caused when she left.

Mary rested her head on her forearm resting on the conference table. "How...why is he being stubborn? Why does he need me around when he's going to leave anyways!"

_"Leave? Where is he supposed to be leaving to?"_ questioned the man.

Cursing under her breath, knowing she had just said something she wasn't meant to say, she pulled the phone away from her ear, then she murmured, "Everyone leaves Stan, everyone"

_"Marshall would rather cut off a limb then leave you behind, he's not cut from the same cloth as your father" _he admonished.

At this the tears that had pricked the back of her eyes started to fall down her face, she couldn't hold them at bay any longer. She had thought the same of Marshall, but that letter was probing them all wrong. Marshall would _definitely _leave her behind, he would abandon her just like her father. The one man she thought would always be there for her, was going to leave maybe even without telling her. _Why does everyone believe that he wouldn't leave me? The damn letter opened my eyes to the reality of life, everyone leaves!_ she thought.

Taking a deep breath to control the tears, she angrily wiped at them finally saying, "Chief Inspector McQueen, we all know our roles and I'm sorry I fell short for you and Marshall, but I am what I am. I am a Shannon, we Shannon's run. It's time to move on. Take care of yourself and Inspector Marshall Mann. Good-bye"

She didn't wait for a reply, she placed the phone on the cradle and rested her head on her forearms on the table and let the tears drip onto the carpet. Taking deep breaths until she was able to control the tears. She walked out of the conference room to Chief Reese's office, "I called him. I'm taking the day off."

Chief Reese nodded at her somber expression. He had never seen her look so fierce. "OK"

As Mary walked towards the elevators she saw Seth talking to an associate, she walked into an empty room and only came out when she heard his steps fading. Quickly she walked out of the room and hurriedly walked to the elevator doors.

She had been avoiding him for the past few days, since she knew he was looking for her. Mary didn't know what the old Mann wanted with her, but she truly didn't want to talk to the man. Knowing he would probably be looking for her, she decided to go to The B Place. She needed her BBQ fix.

Mary walked in and found Larry chatting with a regular, as soon as he spot her, "Shannon! The usual?"

She grinned and asked, "Would I come in here for anything else?"

"Fine, ribs coming right out. To go?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah"

Mary sat back and started looking around at all the restaurant patrons, spotting a few newbies and then she looked for the woman she had seen with the sad eyes. She couldn't stop thinking of her, the woman had something that called to her. A mother quality that she had never experienced in Jinx. Like she could see into her soul and share the sentiment. That had been the day Chief Reese asked her to call Stan, a few days back.

_"Larry, my usual!" Mary had come in and seen the chef through the whole in the wall, a view into the kitchen._

_"Shannon, haven't seen you in a few days" Larry confessed with a pout._

_Mary chuckled and rolled her eyes at him, she suddenly felt a prickly sensation that someone was staring, looking around her green gaze collided with a woman's light brown eyes. The woman was petite with slight roundness to her middle, she stared intently into her eyes, scanning her facial features._

_Turning back to Larry as he walked out of the kitchen and placing the plate in front of her, "Here you go Sugar, enjoy"_

_"Don't I always?" she questioned with a chuckle, then turned to look if the woman was still looking at her, but she was gone._

_Looking around she couldn't spot her, thinking that maybe the woman had been part of her imagination. She shook her head and ate her BBQ ribs. _

* * *

**Albuquerque, NM**

Stan sat back on his chair and frowned at his phone, he had just spoken to Mary and he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. How would he be able to look Marshall in the eyes and tell him that Mary didn't want to hear from them? The inspector would be heartbroken, he just knew that. He was glad that he hadn't been at the office when Mary called. He had left for Texas that morning, deciding to drive there since it was a few hours distance.

"Damn it Mary! You always have to have the last word!" he exclaimed to no one in particular. "Why do you have to be so damn selfish?"

* * *

**Dallas, TX**

Marshall drove into the city and headed straight to his parents home. He drove around scanning all the local places. It didn't take him long to arrive at his parents, they only lived a short few minutes from downtown Dallas, TX.

It seemed to Marshall that Alice, his mother, had been by the window waiting for him to arrive. She was out the door and jumping in glee by the threshold. Marshall grinned and jumped out of his truck, his mother almost tackled him into a bear hug, or in her case a baby bear hug.

"Hey mom!" he crushed her in his arms and held her as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "No tears mom"

She slapped his chest and swiped at her tears, "Don't mind this old lady sweetheart, I get sentimental over everything."

"You are not an old lady mom, you're seasoned." he laughed as his mother slapped his chest again.

"Come on, lets get inside. It's too hot out here to stand around." she pulled him into the house, shutting the heat out.

Marshall walked into the house and set his go bag by the door. His mother saw the move and rolled her eyes, "Your room is up the stairs and to your right, second door on the left."

"Fine, I'll be right back then" he picked up the go bag and jogged up the stairs, finding his room already turned down. He chuckled as he set the go bag on the bed, sitting beside it and collapsed back. Resting his eyes, in seconds falling asleep.

Alice noticed that he was taking long, she went in search of her son, finding him asleep with his booted feet hanging off the bed. She closed the door and let him to sleep, rest.

Walking down she remembered that a few days ago, when she went in search of her husband she had found that he loved going to a BBQ joint a few blocks from the building he worked in.

Deciding to check out the place, she had walked into The B place, immediately understanding why her husband spent most of his days there. The BBQ was up to par, she had even indulged in licking her fingers, which she knew was not proper etiquette.

But the one thing that had surprised her and still wasn't sure if what she found at The B Place was accurate.

_Alice was sitting drinking the last of her Diet Dr Pepper soda after eating a plate of the most delicious BBQ when the door's jingle sounded, making her look up, spotting a blonde woman in jeans and dark blue tank top walk in. She observed the woman and noticed how beautiful in a diamond-in-the-rough beauty kind of way that would captivate any man. Even her Seth. She continued to study her when the chef bellowed at her, "Shannon, haven't seen you in a few"_

_She gasped aloud, she had never met Mary Shannon, her son's former partner, but after his description of the woman, she knew that she was looking at the same Mary Shannon._

_Suddenly their eyes collided, and she stared at the sad green gaze directed at her. There was such sadness lurking behind those eyes, something that immediately had Alice feeling her pain. The minute the blonde had turned back to the chef, Alice had gotten up and walked out, leaving a few bills on the table._

Shaking her head at the memory she sat on her lounge chair and contemplated what to do. She hadn't confronted Seth Mann regarding the fact that now Alice knew had been the one thing he kept from her. Knowing that the reason he hadn't let her in on it was because of the job security.

Groaning she shook her head again, she was so confused but she knew that if she told Marshall what she knew, there was a huge possibility that the rift that had began to grow between father and son since the day that Marshall had confessed to his father the desire to grow up to become a Marshal would become non existence. Marshall would never forgive his father and she would lose a son. Because she was sure that he would never come back to visit.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**Dallas, TX**

Alice was in the kitchen bustling around, fixing one of Marshall's favorite meals before he woke up from his afternoon nap. She had just put in his favorite pie in the fridge, key lime pie. Smiling she wiped her hands on her apron, turning towards the door when she heard it open. Her smile froze when she saw Seth standing on threshold, a scowl on his face as he looked down at her.

"I assume from the beef stew and the key lime pie you just put in the fridge that Marshall's here?" his voice held reproach, she hadn't told him when Marshall would be coming home, she had wanted to surprise him.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, muttering so that her son wouldn't hear, "Don't you start! You and I have a few things to discuss, but at the moment I'll just say this much, you welcome your son like you're happy to see him!"

"How else would I treat him? Of course I'm glad he's here, it's just I'm going to be extra busy at the office." he ran his fingers through his hair, knowing that Marshall being in Texas would complicate things at the office and the fact that he hadn't been able to catch Mary to give her the heads up about the fact that Marshall would be coming home. And now with Chief Reese out on a family situation, leaving him in charge, it would be difficult to keep Marshall from finding out.

"You seem preoccupied, is there something I can help with?" she asked her husband, knowing that keeping Mary away from Marshall was going to cost him a great deal of pain. Pain at the thought that he couldn't help his son find the woman that worked with him day in and day out. Pain that he knew would cause his son when he found out he was deceived by his own father.

Seth looked down at his wife and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, "Don't worry about it honey. Like you always say, 'where there's a will, there's a way'."

* * *

Marshall startled awake and stretched, looking around and remembering he was at his parents house in Dallas, TX. He rose to a sitting position and stretch anew. He noticed that his suitcase was set on top of a chair in the corner of the room, automatically knowing his mom had come up to check on him and most likely found him asleep.

Getting up he walked over to the suitcase and moved it back to the bed, opening and taking all of his clothes and toiletries out. He moved around the room, setting things at different points in the room.

He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before going down to meet up with his family. Standing with hands on either side of the sink, he looked up and saw the dark circles under his eyes. The sadness lurking in his eyes. He wasn't sure how he would approach his father regarding his former partner. If he had to beg, plead with the older man, Marshall would definitely go on bended knee. He wouldn't leave Texas until his father agreed to help him find her or at least a form of communication. He groaned at the thought of his father's reaction, but he needed closure, he _needed_ to know why she ran

When he finally finished getting ready he checked his cell for any missed calls, he didn't notice any so he closed it and clipped it to his belt. Then walked out of the room, following the noise coming from the living room.

It sounded like a football game was playing on the big screen TV, he guessed his father would be sitting across said TV enjoying the game.

When he finished descending the stairs he stood rooted to the bottom stair, he couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen her in such a long time, didn't even know if he was hallucinating. He wasn't sure if he should be happy, thrilled, sad or angry, but he was definitely stunned.

* * *

After having a quick dinner, Mary decided to go home and watch the game, it was Monday night football. She walked into her still deserted apartment, kicked off her boots by door and sat on the bean bag chair with a cold beer in one hand and the remote on the other, legs stretched out in front of her.

By halftime, she had fallen into a restless sleep.

_She lay fetal position beside a fresh grave, tears streaming down her face, she hadn't been able to find help after he got shot._

_The tube in the chest hadn't worked, like she believed when he told her it would. She sobbed into her arms, one wrapped around her middle, pressing in to keep from coming apart. But it didn't seem to work because she thought she would never be the same again. The man she loved was gone, her best-friend, her only friend, her soul mate was gone. Never to come back again._

_A shadow fell over her, instinctively she buried her face deeper into her arm, but she ignored it. She didn't want to be bothered, she wanted the pain to deepen, if she felt pain that meant he was still there. Still alive within her. The shadow moved down and she felt it touch her shoulder._

_"Princess, I think it's time to let him go." the man murmured down to her._

_That voice, she recognized that voice, she could never forget that voice. Trying to suppress the emotions rolling throughout her body, she looked over her hunched shoulder. The person behind the voice she had wanted to hear since she was seven was crouched behind her, holding her shoulder._

_Her father, the man she had been waiting for, had finally appeared. And she was anything but glad, she rolled over and sat up. Glaring up at her father, "What the hell are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! No one is supposed to be here. This is my time with him, **mine**!"_

_"Princess, it's time to let him go" he murmured again as he hunched across from her, at eye level._

_"**NO**! I will **never **let him go." Mary collapsed atop the grave and began to weep. Sobs wracked her body and she shuddered in agony. She would never see him again; he would never know her deepest secret. Something she herself hadn't been aware until after it had happened. She would never get annoyed at one of his trivial facts. Never hang out with him, spend all her free time with him._

_"You don't need him anymore, I'm here now, come on." Cajoled James as he tried to pull Mary up._

_She twisted her arm away from him and stood up straight, staring into his eyes, "**Never** compare yourself to this **man**! You will **never** be the man he was. You can never replace him. He would **never **leave me!"_

_"But Princess, I'm your **father**, while he was only your partner and he did leave you" he tried to explain with a confused frown, pointing down at the fresh grave._

_"I wish it were that easy James, but he was more than just a partner. I **loved** this man and now it's too **late**!" she swirled around and tripped…_

At her twisting and turning Mary collapsed onto the floor beside the bean bag chair. She groaned and lay there trying to get her bearing back. Then groaning she rolled onto her back, looking up onto the ceiling of her lonely apartment. She lay there trying to remember the dream, when she began to sit up the assault of the dream penetrated her waking mind.

_My father! What the hell did I eat?_, she thought as she staggered up. Stretching her arms high above her head, until her back cracked under the pressure.

As she began to walk to her bedroom, her step faltered as she remembered the rest of the dream, _Oh no! Marshall died, _she stepped into her room and collapsed atop her bed, crying into her pillow like so many nights since leaving Albuquerque.

_You're alive, I know you're alive, but you died and he came back. I don't want him back, I want you!_ Her mind wailed. Then she froze with her face burrowed under the pillow, pushing the pillow away from her face. The remnant of the dream seeped in through her tears and she sat up clutching the pillow to her chest.

"Oh my God, I'm in love with Marshall" she whispered, as if afraid someone might hear and spread it around.

She jumped up off the bed and began to pace in her small bedroom, muttering, "No, no, no…this can't be happening. Oh my God, that's why I'm here. I had to go before he did, just like _him_."

Mary sat back on the edge of her bed, hands clutching the blanket on each side of her hips. "What the hell am I going to do now?" _Nothing, he was going to leave just like him!_ Her conscience warned.

That thought was like ice being dumped on top of her head, she shook her head and walked out of her room straight for the door. Shrugging back into her boots and jacket, grabbed her Glock, badge and car keys. She left her barren apartment and headed out. Unsure exactly where she would end up, but she couldn't stay in that lonely apartment.

As soon as she got into her car, she began to drive and then decided to go exactly where she would find the answers.

* * *

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are way ahead of me...I'm trying to post more often, hope I'm not disappointing you guys with all the angst...**

* * *

Seth Mann had been on edge since the minute that Marshall had shown up, thinking that at any minute he would discover the secret he had been hiding since the minute that he found Mary Shannon at The B Place.

And all the strategies to keep him from finding out came to a standstill when he still couldn't track her down, it was like she was hiding from him. Marshall was going back to Albuquerque the following morning and Alice had mentioned The B Place, she had been giving him a particular look when she mentioned the restaurant. He automatically knew that she knew his secret. Trying not to panic, he acted nonchalant and agreed to meet with them for lunch.

He went to Mary's desk to see if he could catch her but he didn't see her and growled at her partner, "Have you seen Shannon?"

Stevens looked up and shrugged, "I think she went to The B Place, its like she lives there"

Seth went on panic mode, swirling around and hurried out the office into the elevator. As soon as the elevator opened in the lobby, he shot out of it and out of the building. He jogged over to the restaurant and caught sight of her half way down the street. He whistled loud, afraid of yelling her name, just in case Marshall heard from inside the restaurant.

Mary stopped and turned, saw the older Mann jogging towards her, she groaned and continued walking. If she was going to talk to the man she would do it with Larry's famous BBQ ribs in front of her. As soon as she reached the restaurant doors, Seth managed to pull her away. Pulling her behind him, she struggled until he let go, "What the hell's wrong with you? Are you _trying _to get hurt?"

"Marshall's in there" he snarled as he pointed towards The B Place.

Mary froze and stared at the man across from her and growled, "And you didn't think to tell me this before?"

"Why do you think I've been looking for you?" he muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

Without another word she groaned and turned away from him, walked hurriedly back to the office. The only reason she didn't run was because she was against any form of exercise if she could prevent it.

What Seth and Mary weren't aware of was that a few minutes before Marshall had walked back out to his truck to get the cell phone he had forgotten.

As he sat in his truck checking his emails and messages, he remembered that Monday evening, seeing his college sweetheart standing in his parents living room had been a shock. He hadn't seen her since she moved away without a word to him. Something she had in common with his former partner Mary Shannon, women that ran away from Marshall Mann.

_"Grace?" he asked surprised._

_She grinned up at him, "Surprise!" _

_Marshall walked up to her uncertain of what to expect. She had been another woman that had left without a backward glance. They knew each other from high school, her parents had even been invited over to the Mann's for dinner a few times since they started dating in college. Then a few weeks short of their one year anniversary, she disappeared. Disappeared just like Mary Shannon had. _

_Shaking his head he moved towards her and engulfed her in a bear hug. "Grace, what a...lovely surprise"_

_"I'm glad you think so, I thought you'd still be angry at me." she sheepishly confessed._

_"All under the bridge" he replied, knowing that deep down he had forgiving her and he had Mary to thank for that. Because now he was pissed that she had left knowing him as well as she knew him. _

_They had sat on his parents living room and caught up on each others lives. She had become a professor and was now working at Stanford. By the end of dinner Marshall walked her out to her car and said, "It was nice to catch up with an old friend."_

_"Maybe we can hang out again?" she asked apprehensively._

_He smiled crookedly and shook his head, "As nice as that sounds...I think we should part ways."_

_"So I guess you're still upset" Grace murmured sadly._

_"No, not upset. When you left...I was...worried and concerned that something bad had happened to you. I didn't know what I had done...did I do something?" he looked down into her eyes to gauche her reaction._

_She shook her head and confided, "My father embezzled money from his firm and he was afraid they would come after all of us to get to him."_

_"OK, now I know...thanks for telling me, but I wish you would've told me before you left...or a note would've sufficed," he sincerely replied._

_Grace moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, she stood on tip toes and reached up to kiss him. Marshall wrapped his arms around her waist and tilted his head to the side, her kiss landing on his cheek._

_She stepped back surprised and shrugged sadly, "Well...tell your mom thanks for dinner."_

_"Will do" he opened her car door and held it open for her, once she was settled behind the steering wheel he closed the door, waving at her before moving back to the house._

He was about to get out of the car when he heard his father's distinct whistle and automatically looked up, thinking that the man had been trying to catch his attention. Feeling guilty for leaving his mother in the restaurant alone and taking his precious time getting back to her, but the thought of his mother evaporated when he saw the object of his insomnia being manhandled by his father.

Frozen to the seat, Marshall could only see them exchange a few words before she practically ran away from the scene. His father stood there and watched her turn the corner before he started to walk towards the restaurant. By now, Mary had disappeared from sight as she turned around the corner and Marshall turned to see his father staring at the opened front door of the restaurant with a shocked expression. He jumped out of his truck and approached his parents, which had started to argue.

Alice Mann stood glaring at her husband, "Were you ever going to tell our son the whereabouts of his former partner?"

Seth sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, "She doesn't want to be found and I'm not at liberty to disclose any information regarding US Marshals."

"You're a damn hypocrite!" Marshall growled behind his father.

Seth abruptly turned and glared at his son, "You watch how you speak to your father!"

"Marshall sweetheart, you can't disrespect your father that way" Alice tried to intervene, before things between father and son got worst.

"No mom, I asked him more than once since I got here and he kept denying me any help. And all this time he's had her under his damn nose." he growled as he walked away and jumped into his truck.

Seth and Alice stood rooted to the spot, staring after their son. Unaware of where he was headed. The man turned to his wife, "I have to get back to the office"

"No, you have to go track your son and explain yourself to him. For once he asked you to help him and you refused." Alice saw a taxi driving down the street and flagged it down.

He stood staring as his wife also disappeared. Unsure of what his next move should be. If he went back to the office, he more than likely would lose a son. But he was afraid that if he went after his son, their relationship would deteriorate completely.

* * *

Marshall walked into the FTF building, eyes ablaze and soon located his former partner's desk. He sat on her chair and put his booted feet propped on top of her desk, ankles crossed. A move that he knew would piss her off, but that would only be the beginning.

Stevens walked to his desk, looking curiously at the other man, saying, "If my partner catches you sitting behind her desk, she'll more than likely shoot you."

He shrugged and tilted the chair back with his hands propping his head up, "I know."

"I'm Robert Stevens" he introduced himself, shaking a hand that Marshall extended his way before returning said hand back behind his head.

"Marshall Mann" he observed the younger Marshal, he was the same height as his former partner, but bulkier than him. Black hair cut into a crew cut, making Marshall think the man looked more army than Marshal, with a dark goatee to cover most of his thin lips.

"Seth Mann's boy, right?" the younger Marshal asked.

"Unfortunately," he muttered under his breath, not loud enough for the other man to hear. "Yes, he's my father"

"He's a legend"

"That's...what I hear"

"Are you waiting for him to get back? You might be waiting a long time, he went home for lunch" the younger man advised.

Marshall nodded and froze when he heard the clicks of Mary's boots coming their way. "Take cover"

Stevens looked up at that and smirked with a questioningly look, "You know Shannon?"

"Like you wouldn't believe" he managed to relax his posture and his facial expression before facing his former partner.

Mary walked around the corner and came to a startling halt. There, sitting on her chair, feet propped on her desk was US Marshal Marshall Mann.

Her first instinct was to run, but he had shown her that he was a better runner, being that he had been in a track team in college. So she just stood there, rooted to the floor.

"Fancy meeting you here, _partner_" he sneered at her as he continued to sit with his feet propped on her desk.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are AWESOME! I rewrote this many times, I honestly don't know if its the catharsis you were expecting. Hope you all enjoy...**

* * *

At her inaction he pulled his booted feet off the desk, uncoiled and stood up, walking around her desk. Once standing in front of her she looked up into his cerulean eyes and her right hand moved up to cup his cheek, but froze a breathe away from touching him.

"You're not supposed to be here," she growled into his face, angry that he had found her, glad that he had found her, sad that he had found her. _Now what? What the hell are you doing here?_

"Do you honestly think I'd never find you?" he growled right back, low for her ears only.

Mary stepped back and tucked her hand-the hand that decided to have a mind of its own trying to reach for him-back to her side; she swirled around and began to walk away. Marshall's long strides followed until she opened a door and walked in, leaving the door open for him to walk in behind her. He practically slammed the door closed, making her wince.

They stepped into a conference room and stood across from each other. Staring at each other, a silent conversation ensued.

_Why'd you leave?_

_Why are you here?_

_What'd I do for you to end our partnership?_

_You have to leave, go home._

_I missed you._

_I missed you too._

Marshall was the first to break the silence, "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to leave?"

"Does it even matter anymore? I left and you're pissed, so what do you want from me?" she scowled at him as she paced like a caged lion.

"It matters to me, I need closure. I need to know if you didn't trust me. I need to know if there is something wrong with me, if it was because I wasn't a good enough partner," he stood blocking her escape, hands on hips as he glared at her.

"There's nothing wrong with you. I got tired of dealing with those pissants! They almost got **_you_** killed; I don't have any faith in the human species. If I told you that I wanted to leave, you would've convinced me to stay." she justified with a frustrated groan.

"Of course I would! You weren't thinking straight, you just up and left without a good-bye **anything**!" he shouted. "I was supposed to be your damn **_best friend_**!"

Mary looked at him and noticed a few changes, dark circles under his eyes, the bones protruding from his clavicle. She shook her head and looked away saying tonelessly, "Yeah well, there were a lot of things kept from each other."

"You were the only one that kept things to herself, didn't you think I needed a heads up before you left me partner less?" he admonished, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh please Marshall, get off your high horse. You and I both know that you're only pissed because **_I _**was the one that left first." she accused.

"Oh, you mean because according to you, **_everyone _**leaves Mary Shannon, right?" he taunted her.

"Shut up Marshall! You don't know shit!" Mary swirled around to stare him down, how dare him bring up her father? But he didn't back down as he walked towards her, "Make me"

Mary was very tempted to punch him, but she knew it would be a waste since he knew her every move. Then she remembered her dream, of the grave in which she had cried for the loss of him. She moved her hand and cupped his cheek again, he moved closer to her leaning his cheek into her hand as his eyes shut.

"You need to go home" she murmured then stepped back dropping her hand again, his eyes shot opened and stared at her.

He shook his head, "Not until you explain yourself."

"There's nothing to explain, I already told you my reasons. Why can't you just drop it?" she pleaded, her arms wrapped around her body protectively.

"Yeah, you'd like me to drop it, but you and I both know that I won't," he confessed, his whole body taut from the brief contact with her hand.

"Why the hell not? I'm not coming back, I don't care how much you try to convince me!" Mary started to panic, because she knew that she wouldn't need too much convincing. She wanted to go back home, to him, to Albuquerque, to the Sunshine building. Then she remembered the piece of paper, offering him a job at a security company.

"I'm not going to try to convince you to come back, just tell me the real reason why you left. Was it because you didn't trust me as a partner? Not to watch your back?" he wouldn't budge, he would leave until he had his questions answered.

Mary ran her fingers through her hair, feeling heartbroken that he wouldn't try to convince her to come back, but knowing that it was for the best. She couldn't let him give up his career as a US Marshal, he wouldn't be leaving because of her.

Marshall watched her internal fight, knowing she was trying to figure out what to tell and what to hide. She was wearing her usual tank top and jeans, as she moved her hand down from her hair, he noticed the fresh scar.

Moving forward he grabbed her elbow and held her close as she struggled to get away from him, "What the hell Marshall, get off me!"

"NO! And stop squirming, when did this happen?" he demanded.

She continued to struggle against him, but he turned her and pulled her body against his. Her back to his front, his left arm going around her middle and holding her tight to him, as his right hand took her upper arm and he scrutinized the fresh scar.

"Marshall, damn it! If you don't let go, I swear you'll live to regret it" she growled towards him, his face inches away from hers. He was breathing heavily into her face. They stared at each other for a few seconds, she was thinking of ways to get him off, he was thinking of ways to prevent her to move.

Mary tried to pull away again, but the move was futile. He was not going to give her an inch. She tried to strategize a move that wouldn't hurt him, and having his body pressed to hers was started to muddle her brain cells. She tried to stick a foot between his, so as to trip him back, as she went to step back to start the move he step back along with her, his move as in sync to hers as always. Moving her free hand to lodge between her body and his tight forearm, he blocked her move by tightening his left arm, causing her body to pull tighter against his body.

"Stop fighting me, Mare and tell me when you got this?" he snarled at her as he held her closer to his body, something he was starting to think was a really bad idea. His body was out of control from the rage he felt that someone would shoot at her, the fact that he hadn't been there to have her back was killing him.

Marshall knew if he pulled her any closer she would be practically sitting on his lap, so he tried to loosen his hold on her. The minute his arm loosened she pushed him back and tried to escape his grasp. He let her go for a second, giving her the illusion that he had released her, then suddenly with his right hand he pulled her front to his and held her tight by the waist.

"Tell me" he growled low in her ear.

Mary shivered as a spiral of arousal shot through her abdomen, closing her eyes against his darkened blue ones. She didn't want to read his expression, afraid at what she might encounter. Anger, hurt, sadness, and the scariest of them all, love. Then she tightened her eyes at a dream memory, _I love you, love you…_

"We were tracking a fugitive in an abandoned warehouse, shots were exchanged, he…knew we were coming. Long story short, Stevens walked in and hadn't had time to adjust his damn eyes to the darkness, the fugitive found a target and I was able to push my partner out of the way." She said on one breath, then in a soft voice she said, "Now, will you let go"

He looked down to catch her eyes, but she still had then screwed shot, "Look at me first"

She groaned and glanced up, jade eyes locking with cerulean ones, her breath left her in a gush, with her arms resting against his chest she shoved him back. Marshall let go and stepped back, the look in her eyes as she looked up at him had been vulnerable. He never thought she would ever look like that.

Mary tried to walk around him towards the door, but his hand shot out, blocking her path. "Nuh-huh, this conversation isn't over."

She growled, "Why can't you just drop it? Nothing will come of it, I will not change my mind and I'm definitely not coming back to Albuquerque."

"I can't drop it. I know you better than anyone will ever get the chance to and you aren't telling me what I need to know," he kept his hand, blocking her in and she swirled around and stalked around the conference room.

"Ugh, you are **_impossible_**!" Mary yelled as she crossed her arms.

Marshall stood his ground, hands on hips and glared at her, "Why can't you just tell me the real reason you ran?"

"RAN! You think I fucking **_ran_**?" she leaned over the conference table, hands splayed upon it, staring at him in disbelief.

"Yes, ran…what exactly made you run?" he questioned aggressively.

She snarled and walked around the conference towards him, coming to stand an inch away from him, her face in his, "I didn't run"

Moving closer to her, so that their noses almost touched he muttered, "Yes…you…did!"

She tried to push around him to get out, but he wouldn't budge. He pulled her close again, her hands on his chest holding him back, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Mary was confused, he had never tried to pull that stunt before and they had worst fights before. This Marshall was not what she was used to. The confusion came when her body responded to his manhandling, something she never enjoyed anyone doing to her. Anyone else would've had their ass handed to them.

Marshall couldn't hold back any longer and leaned down slowly towards her, she froze in his arms and waited to see what he would do. His lips brushed hers and whispered into her surprised parted lips, "Did you run because Lola tricked us into almost getting killed or because I called you an exotic animal?"

Mary recalled the conversation they had in the abandoned diner and flushed at the memory, but another dream also manifested in her thoughts, _He almost died, you almost lost him…love you, love you…_

But then just as quickly, she remembered the letter and pushed him with enough force to dislodge herself. She opened the door and turned back to him, harshly muttered, "Peterson Security"

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys with the fight :/ My IPS muse is on high at the moment, trying to take advantage and write as much as I can so that I can post quickly...**

* * *

_"Peterson Security"_

Marshall stood there staring at the closed door, stunned that she had known about the job offer from Peterson Security. _Oh my God, how the hell didn't I figure this out sooner? How could I have been so stupid?_

Without wasting another second he reached the door and yanked it open. Walking out with long purposeful strides, he spot her turning the corner towards the elevators. He picked up his pace and jogged towards the elevators. As he rounded the corner, he saw his father blocking her way into the elevator.

Mary had walked out of the conference room, closing the door behind her. Cursing herself for letting it slip, she hadn't meant to spill the real reason why she had left Albuquerque WITSEC. But that damn kiss had fizzled her brain completely, _it wasn't even a real kiss, just lips grazing __Shannon__, _her conscience chided. _Why did he kiss me? He shouldn't have kissed me, damn it __Marshall__!_

As she neared the elevator, the doors opened and Seth stood just inside, back erect. With no where else to go, she waited for the doors to fully open. He stepped out in front of her and held her gaze, his blue eyes held a trace of affliction.

"Mary, he saw you," Seth explained as he blocked her way into the opened elevator.

"No shit Sherlock," Mary pointed with her thumb behind her at the sound of her former partner's boots.

Seth looked over her right shoulder and winced when he saw Marshall coming their way. He stopped besides them and grabbed her arm, "Not so fast Sunshine."

"Marshall damn it, I won't ask you again. Stop manhandling me like a piece of rag!" she pulled on her arm but he held on to it.

"We aren't done yet," without a glance in his father's direction he pulled her around his father and into the still opened elevator.

Seth saw his son walk into the awaiting elevator and said, "Marshall, a word."

The son shook his head and didn't even glance his way, letting the doors close and they stood inside, Marshall still holding on her arm.

"What more do you want from me? You got what you wanted, now let me go!" she struggled against him, but he pushed her against the side of the elevator, holding onto her shoulders.

Breathing deeply, he looked into her jade eyes and saw panic rise within, "I never meant for you to find that letter. Damn it Mary, why were you reading my mail?"

"So, were you ever going to tell me? Or was the plan just to let me figure it out when you stopped showing up for work?" she evaded the question and challenged with a resigned sigh, as she rested her head back against the side of the elevator.

"I should've just written my resignation letter and then mail it to myself. That way, I'd be sure you got the news." he said sarcastically as he moved his hands from her shoulders to the sides of her head, trapping her against the elevator wall.

Mary raised her hands and placed them on his chest, he looked curiously down at her hands, and she pushed him away. He took a step back, to give them space. Just breathing in her scent was driving him mad and he was glad for the reprieve. He stared at her features, she looked thinner and her frown more prominent, he worried that she was overworking, not taking care of herself. Her eyes closed, shutting him out.

"How come you didn't tell me?" she asked softly, eyes still closed, afraid to see a reality in his eyes she wasn't sure she was ready to see.

"Because I needed to make up my own mind. And that's not always an option with you. You know how you are." he confessed tersely.

Her eyes flashed open and looked at him in the eyes, "You were born to be a US Marshal, not a God damn security guard!"

The doors opened as she finished her attack, a couple of agents stood outside looking in on their heated argument.

Mary rolled her eyes up at Marshall and walked out of the elevator, with Marshall following close behind. As they exit the building she swirled around to stop him, "You need to go back home and leave me the hell alone!"

"Fat chance" he growled right back at her.

She turned and continued walking, without a destination just walked with him beside her, meeting her strides with ease. It was painful to have him beside her, she had missed his presence along side her for the past seven months. Something she would never tell him, some things she just had to keep to herself. _Love you, love you_, her thoughts swirled around her head. _Dammit __Shannon__, he was going to leave just like _**_him,_**she told herself, as the rest of the dream swirled around her thoughts.

"Was I the reason you wanted to go? Because of how I am?" she questioned discreetly, watching him through the corner of her eye.

Marshall sighed and stuck his right hand into his pants pocket. "No. It was more to do with how I am"

"Seriously? Is this the 'it's not you, it's me' speech?" she groaned in disgust. "Guess that answers my question" she muttered softly, but he still heard her.

"Can you please stop walking so we can have a decent conversation?" he asked frustrated.

She stopped and turned to him, "Look, I left...I mean, you can just continue being the US Marshal you always dreamed of being. Just...I thought we were friends"

Turning away from him she began her trek again, didn't want to stop and analyze the feelings coursing through her bloodstream. The heartache alone could bring her to tears and Mary Shannon was not a wimp like that.

Marshall picked up his pace when she began to hurriedly walk away from him. He felt like the biggest heel, he never thought she wouldn't consider them friends from his actions. Cursing under his breath he grabbed her left arm and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"We are. You're my _**best**_ friend." he murmured down into her face.

"Jesus, Marshall. You were _**my**_ only friend," she felt him tense as she used a past tense verb.

"You're my only friend, best friends are forever, Mare"

She tried to pull free but he tightened his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body. Blushing she pushed at him again, but he wouldn't budge. Again she was surprised that she would give him this much liberty to manhandle her.

Mary gave up her struggle and held her hands against his chest. "What was it that I did for you to want to leave?"

"The problem was that..." he hesitated, unsure of how to continue, knew that if he poured his heart out she would definitely deck him and leave him in her dust. He would never forget how easily he manhandled her and she let him.

"Damn it, Douche. Just tell me" she practically begged.

"Remember what I told you at that diner? About how you're like an exotic animal?" he began.

"Y-yeah, what about it?" she stuttered, looking into his cerulean eyes, but before he could verbalize his response, she saw something flicker in his eyes, then it was replaced by fear. _What is he afraid of? There was something lurking there before the fear._

Marshall pulled her closer, until her hands were on his shoulders, and her breasts pressed into his chest. One hand holding her lower back as the other climbed up to the nape of her neck, tilting her head as his descended towards hers. His lips touched hers, but he didn't stop at just a graze like before, he pressed his lips over hers, caressing her lips with his. A moan escaped her lips and he plunged his tongue into her mouth, capturing the moan as her tongue came up to meet with his. He walked her to the nearest building wall and trapped her body against it with his. Tilting his head to the side he plunged deeper into her mouth.

Mary had felt the pull, her body flush to his and her heart stammered to a gallop. As his head descended towards hers she couldn't stop the kiss, she welcomed his taste. Moaning as his lips caressed hers, then his tongue was in her mouth, tangling with hers. Her hands moved around his shoulders to bury her fingers into his hair, holding him close. Cursing for never trying that when they had been partners, knowing that even then she had felt an attraction towards the tall dorky man-child. She pulled back and nibbled on his lower lip before suckling it into her mouth.

He groaned in satisfaction and plunged his tongue roughly into her mouth, tangling with her tongue. He suckled on her tongue as a car driving by honked its horn.

Their lips parted as they panted, she dropped her head against his clavicle and tried to catch her breath, he rested his chin on the crown of her head. He tried to memorize the moment, because he was sure she would soon push him away and break all ties with him.

She panted against his chest, afraid to look into his eyes. He had turned her upside down with a simple kiss. _HA! You call **that** a simple kiss? _Mocked her conscience. _Oh, shut up! _She thought back, arguing with herself.

"I'm in lo…" Marshall began, but she lifted on her toes again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and crushed her lips against his, immediately deepening the kiss.

* * *

**TBC..I think this is almost at the end...a couple more chapters...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! I won't be posting for this fic as regularly as I've been doing, as you may have seen. With Xmas shopping and work, it's pretty hard to try to keep up with it at the moment. But once Xmas is over, I'll finish it within a few days if not a week. SORRY! **

* * *

They couldn't get enough of each other as their kissing increased. He plunged deeper into her mouth and moved the hand from her lower back down to her bottom, pulling her closer as he grind his hardness against her belly.

She moaned at the feel of his body pressed tight against hers, his hand on her bottom had her panting. Mary tore her lips from his as he kissed his way down her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin until she relaxed against him. His lips moved to the back of her ear and suckled.

Her hands moved down and around to between his shoulder blades to pull him closer, an impossible feat since they were already fused from chest to pelvis. She rose on tip toe to rub her softness over his hardness.

Marshall groaned, on the recesses of his mind, he knew they were making out in full view of anyone walking or driving by the heavy intersection, but he pushed the thought away and his second hand moved down to her other cheek, he was about to tilt her hips when the feel and sound of her cell phone going off on her waist had him dropping his head heavily against her shoulder with a ragged groan. Panting in deep ragged breaths against her ear.

Mary shakily moved her hand to her belt and reached for her cell phone, croaked, "This is Mary"

"Shannon, it's Stevens. You ok?" her partner sounded concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine, did you need something?" she rested the back of her head against the side of the building and tried to breathe normally, her left hand still rested around Marshall. He moved his hands away from her bottom, over to her hips, holding himself steady.

"Yeah, we found 'Digits' and we're going to take him down, you coming?" she could hear the ding of the elevators.

"Of course I am, come get me. I'm…hold on" removing her cell from her ear she looked around the streets over Marshall's shoulders and spotted the street signs. "Main and 3rd"

"I'll be there in a minute, just got in the truck, bye"

Mary closed her cell and returned it to her side, moving her shaky hands to his chest, she pushed him off.

"I…uh…have to go," she murmured up into his glazed blue eyes.

Marshall looked down at her flushed face, her eyes glittered with lingering arousal, "Yeah, I know. So…can I see you later?"

She pushed him back harder, he stumbled back a bit to catch his balance. She looked down and blushed deeper when she noticed the strain in his jeans, looking up her eyes locked to his.

He licked his lips as if tasted her on his lips, he moved towards her again, his face moved to the crook of her neck as she moved into his embrace, he murmured, "I want to see you later"

"OK"

He stepped away from her embrace, the crooked goofy smile plastered on his face, a second before her partner arrived, their eyes never parting, "I'll text you my address"

Marshall only nodded as she moved away from him and into the passenger seat of the SUV. She waved as the truck pulled away from the curb.

Smiling he turned to go back for his truck, unsure of where to go from there. He couldn't go back to his parents' place, the risk of seeing his father at the moment too great for him to deal with. As he reached his truck, he reached to open the truck when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Marshall"

He swirled around at the voice, as he turned blue eyes met identical ones coming from his father. He pulled his arm free and crossed his arms across his chest; he frowned and asked brusquely, "What do you want?"

"I don't care if you're angry, you don't disrespect your father." The older Mann glared right back at the angry son, feet shoulder width apart and hands on hips, "Come on, we have some things to settle."

Seth began to walk and Marshall stood staring after him, unsure of what he should do. Go with the father that had withhold the most important information from his son or ignore him, jump in his truck and speed away from the scene?

His cell chirped and he pulled it from his side, it was from Mary. She had sent him her home address, smiling he text her back a simple 'thank you'.

He looked up and scowled as his father stood a few feet away staring at him, Marshall could tell that his father looked unsure of what his move would be, from the distance he could tell that his father looked worried.

Seth stood staring at his son, worried that he would jump in his truck, he wasn't sure if he would see him again if he did. Praying that his upbringing would have him following his father, but knew that he understood if his son would ignore the request.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the son walked towards him as he pushed a button on the car keys, locking the truck. Seth wasn't sure where to go, but decided he would end it where it began. The B Place. If he was going to get down with his son, he would go down eating the best BBQ ribs he ever had.

Marshall followed close behind his father, not ready to walk along side the man that had raised him. He knew he was acting childish, but his father had really truly hurt him. He had almost given up the search and to see the way they interact with one another had him wondering how long the father had known of her whereabouts.

They reached The B Place and Seth walked in quickly followed by Marshall. Larry was chatting up with a couple of the regulars by the bar, but as soon as he saw Seth he moved away from the group towards them.

"Seth, I was expecting you here earlier. The usual?" Larry bellowed as both Mann's walked to the bar.

Marshall sat a stool away from his father as he picked up the menu, Seth pulled the menu from his fingers and shook his head. He nodded towards his son and told Larry, "Make it two. My son here is visiting and I want him to taste your BBQ ribs, make it harder for him to stay away."

"I'm sure I'll be able to contain myself," he mutters under his breath.

"I'm sure you will, but are you going to make your mother pay for my sins?" Seth asked without looking at him.

He shrugged, "She can always come visit me for a change."

"Son, you and I don't always seem to see eye to eye..." the older Mann began, but was cut short.

"You can say that again"

"OK, you will sit there and stew, but you **_will_** listen to me."

"Fine"

"We don't always see eye to eye, but as professional Marshal's we are both equals. If nothing else, you have to take this with you. We aren't aloud to speak of what we know and don't know. The fact that I learned of **_your_ **Mary actually being here in Texas wasn't going to change how I follow the rules."

"I'm not only your son, I'm also a US Marshal. I think you could've made the call to let me know." Marshall complained.

"Then you're wrong, I don't bend the rules for anyone, not even for you."

Larry came out with two BBQ rib lunch specials and set them in front of each other. "Enjoy Mann"

Marshall took of his blazer and sat it on the stool between father and son, then he proceeded to roll up his sleeves. He dug in and closed his eyes in pleasure, knowing just by taste that Mary lived under that restaurant's roof.

"Your partner and I practically live here" Seth spoke between bites.

The son looked sideways at his father and nodded, "I bet. How long have you known she's here?"

Seth put down a rib and cleaned his fingers with a few napkins, he looked over at his son and said, "About a month or so"

"A whole month!"

"Or so" he said with a shrug.

"I can't believe..." Marshall turned back to his ribs and began to eat like he was in a hurry, he just wanted to finish so he could go to Mary's place and wait for her.

He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around her again, just the thought of her had him closing his eyes, stifling a groan of need.

"Good, huh?"

"Yeah"

They ate in relative silence until they licked the lost trace of BBQ sauce from their fingertips. Marshall rolled down the sleeves of his shirt into place and stood up, reaching for his blazer as his father stood up after dropping a few bills by their lunch plates.

"So, I guess now you're heading back to Albuquerque?" asked Seth curiously as they stepped out of the restaurant.

"No, I have unfinished business."

"I thought...didn't she..." Seth couldn't seem to form a sentence.

Marshall looked straight into his father's eyes and frowned, "Well you thought wrong, I'm here for her and I'm not leaving without her"

"**_She_ **transferred here, she wasn't transferred against her will"

"She transferred for the wrong reasons and when I've convinced her, she'll come home with me"

"She's your partner! Fraternization between partners isn't allowed!" Seth scolded.

"I know the rules just fine. They don't **_encourage_**it, they **_frown_ **upon it, but they can't tell me whom to love!" he said between clenched teeth and then turned and began to walk away from his father.

"Marshall!"

He turned back to his father and glared, "I'm not a child anymore. You can't tell me what not to do."

Seth saw his son walk away from him for the second time that day, and the same place as well.

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry peeps, busy life and going back to regular life after the holidays is NOT easy...so I'm back and I'll try to post more regularly...you deserve it!**

* * *

Mary waved at Marshall as Stevens pulled out of the curb and drove towards where Nelson Mason aka 'Digits' was.

She felt confused, giddy, like she was dreaming. Marshall was in town and he had kissed her like he couldn't get enough of her. _Jesus, Shannon, get a hold of your libido. We're about to enter a situation that needs your full concentration._

Stevens kept shooting glances her way until she growled, "Just spit it out!"

"Was that Seth's kid?" he asked curiously looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, what about it?" she grumbled as she turned away from him so he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks, looking out the window.

"How'd you know him? I didn't know you and Mann had grown close enough for you to know his kids," Stevens inquired.

"Not that it's any of your mother humping business douche bag, but he and I were partners once upon a time," she admonished with a scowl, "Now, keep your eyes on the damn road and your trap shut, just get us there in one piece."

He chuckled and stepped on the gas, reaching their destination in a few minutes. Digits had been tracked to the outskirts of town in a corn field. The fugitive had been out on bail and disappeared from sight, it had taken the Marshal's service two years to track him down. He had been arrested for fraud, he had been an accountant and had been good at hacking into the company's client database.

After a few million dollars went missing the company had hired an audit company to find the source, the Senior Auditor had been badly injured when Digits had hacked the man's computer and finding his name in several places, placing him as the main culprit.

The Senior Auditor had gotten a concussion from the attack, but had survived. Digits had gotten arrested that same night, but had posted bail almost immediately the following morning.

Now, two years later they were on his heels. An ex-girlfriend had called in the tip after he had come around causing trouble with her new boyfriend.

Stevens stopped the SUV behind another Marshal's SUV and they both jumped out. Mary walked around back and opened the hatch, she pulled out a bulletproof vest as Stevens shrugged into his. They checked their weapons and tucked them into their bodies.

Mary pulled out the one by her ankle and checked its ammo. Once everything was checked and rechecked they walked over to the huddled group.

"OK, Team A will go down the left side, Team B will go down the right side and Team C will go down the middle. Once we start our trek we will spread out evenly, make sure you don't wander off too far from the rest of the teams." Senior Marshal Roberts, a tall muscular black man with dark eyebrows that seem to cover his eyes, said in a hushed voice, "Alright, let's all get into place. Do not shoot to kill, unless that's the only outcome."

Mary knew that she and Stevens would go down the right side, they had gone through this scenario several times.

"Stevens, stay in my line of sight, you hear?" Mary immediately admonished, she didn't trust him to not get killed. After the close call for both in the warehouse, she had become well aware that he took stupid risks.

"Yeah, I hear you. You know, this isn't a warehouse. We're out in plain sight, I doubt he will see us before we see him." Stevens tried to reason with his partner.

But Mary didn't have an opportunity to say more than, "You watch yourself," a finger pointed straight at him with narrowed eyes.

He nodded as Marshal Roberts said, "Let's go!"

Mary un-holstered her Glock from her side and raised it to eye level as she entered the corn field. Rolling her head she shrugged her shoulders to loosen the muscles, the situation was tense. Knowing where your fugitive was, but unable to be able to see him because you were in the middle of a corn field was a dangerous tense situation. Shrugging again she continued on as she looked to her right and then left, she saw the other Marshals began to spread out. She continued her trek, keeping a watchful eye on Stevens, she didn't want his death in her nightmares.

They walked for a quarter of a mile before they came to a slight clearing, she heard yelling then a shot. She immediately turned to see Stevens hunched down close to were the shot was fired, seeing that he wasn't hurt but unable to move for fear that they would hear him, she stalked closer to the edge of the field.

Once she reached the clearing she saw a flash cross her, she jumped out and took a shot. She hit him on the shoulder and he fell over, turning around and taking a shot at her. Mary felt the impact directly in the middle of her chest, she cried out and fell on her back, trying to breath without shedding a tear.

"Mo…ther…fu…cker" she gasped as she looked and saw him holding on his injured shoulder as he continued to walk. She still had her Glock on her hand and she took aim, then a blonde Marshal stepped out to help her when Digits shot her, Mary sat up with a grunt and shot at him. Two shots, one on his aiming hand, hitting his forearm and the other on his other shoulder.

Digits went down and Mary crawled over to injured blonde Marshal. Everything seemed like it happened in slow motion. She was checking the other woman when all of a sudden all the other Marshals jumped out of different spots of the field weapons drawn.

Mary yelled, "We need a medic now! She's been hit!"

Senior Marshal Roberts ran towards them, he kneeled next to Mary and checked the other woman out, he took out a radio, "Medic pronto! Chest wound, went through the bulletproof vest"

"I shot him, he's over there." Mary said turning to the other Marshal.

He grimaced and ran over to Digits, "Perp down, still breathing."

Mary sighed deeply and kept applying pressure to the woman's bleeding chest. A few moments later a paramedic shows up and took over for Mary.

Stevens came out almost shaking from his spot in the field, he moved over to her and hunched down to her eye level, whispering, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him and gave him a feeble smile as she stood up with a grunt, holding onto her chest. Without looking she knew she would have a really bad bruise.

"Where you hit?" asked a nervous Stevens, wide eyes looking from her eyes to her chest.

She frowned at him and nodded, "Yeah, I wasn't as unlucky as that girl though."

The blonde Marshal looked really young and inexperienced, Mary prayed that the young woman would survive such a hit. Rubbing the spot above her heart she shuddered at the thought that the bullet hadn't gotten through. She thanked whatever angel was on her side that day and walked away pulling Stevens with her. They briefed Marshall Roberts which questioned Stevens about his whereabouts while his partner was getting shot at.

Stevens apologized as he blushed at the scrutiny, knowing that Roberts was going easy on him before really coming down at him once they were back in the office. Mary winced at the thought of Chief Reese and his yelling, she felt bad for the young Marshal now.

Back in the SUV she groaned at the thought of the paperwork she would have to fill out for firing her firearm.

"You ok?" Stevens asked beside her as he jumped into the passenger seat of the SUV.

"I'm fine."

Mary turned the truck on and drove them back to the office and started on her paperwork. She called the hospital several times in regards to the young Marshal that had gotten shot for trying to help her. They still didn't have word, but she would continue calling until she knew exactly the extent of her injury.

* * *

"This is Mann"

"Mann, this is Roberts. We got Digits, he was shot three times by a Marshal Mary Shannon." he related as he briefed the other Marshal.

Seth Mann felt pride run through his blood, his son's former partner was showing her true colors. "Sounds great, what's his prognosis?"

"Doctor said he's going to make it, they are not severe wounds. We have another situation though, Marshal Mary Shannon was also shot by the perp."

"Shot?! How bad is it?" Seth jumped up from his desk and sent his chair tumbling over behind him, pulling out his gun from the top drawer of his desk.

"She was brought to the hospital, it's a chest wound. Doctors haven't told us how bad the injury is."

"I'm on my way, Dallas Memorial?"

"Yeah"

Seth hung up and ran out of his office, stepping into the elevator he pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Marshall. Praying that his son would pick up and he could let him know.

"What do you need?" came the harsh question.

"Mary's been shot, Dallas Memorial," Seth spoke tersely getting straight to the point, he heard his son's surprised gasp.

"I'll meet you there."

* * *

As soon as Marshall saw the name of his father on the LCD he had almost not answered but the gut feeling that had been gnawing for the last couple of hours had him relenting. He was glad he took the call or he wouldn't be breaking every speeding law in Dallas.

He drove like a madman, cutting cars left and right, running a few red lights until he finally reached Dallas Memorial.

Marshall parked in a handicap spot, not caring that they would tow it away. Mary needed him at the moment and nothing else mattered.

Seth saw Marshall screech to a stop on a handicap space, when he saw the security guard stand up to move towards his son he whistled and showed him his Marshal's badge.

The security guard, a balding big man with a beer belly nodded with a frown and sat back down.

Marshall walked in looking a bit crazed and Seth took his arm and led him to the rest of the group of Marshal's in a private waiting room.

"Dad, how is she?" he asked frantically.

"We haven't heard anything from the doctors. Lets wait and see, she's only been in there for about an hour."

"An hour? That's a real long time to be in surgery," Marshall paced as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Seth nodded and pointed to a couple of unoccupied seats, but Marshall just shook his head and continued pacing. He didn't know what else to do, he finally found her, _but at what cost? Her life? _He shook his head at the thought.

A doctor came in an hour later and asked, "Family of…" he opened his paperwork and scanned the sheet, "Margaret Bell?"

Marshal Roberts walked in as the doctor asked and frowned asking, "Margaret Bell? I thought you were working on Mary Shannon?"

* * *

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

Mary finally made it home late that night, hoping Marshall was waiting for her outside her apartment. She turned into her street and looked around for his truck. The truck was nowhere in sight, and after being shot at she had wanted to call Marshall to come over. All she thought of as she lay on the ground was that she would never see him again, and that hurt more than anything.

Shaking her head she parked on her designated parking space, sat with her head resting on the steering wheel for a few minutes then got off her car, walking into her barren apartment she went straight for the fridge and collapsed on her bean bag chair with a beer bottle in her hand. She took a swig of beer and tilted her head back to rest against the bean bag. She truly had thought that Marshall would be waiting for her by her apartment if not parked on the street waiting for her to come home.

The feeling of abandonment rose yet again and she rubbed on her chest, wincing immediately at the bruise already forming on her chest. Looking down at her chest, she noted that the tank top barely covered her chest, so the bruise was more visible for anyone to see. She groaned and got up, rummaging through her clothes until she found a t-shirt that would cover the bruise, she didn't want a reminder of almost losing her life. The bruise was a big blob of dark purple right about her left breast, if the bulletproof vest hadn't stopped the bullet, it would've gone straight for her heart. She went right back to the bean bag and sat on it, reaching for the remote.

She watched TV until she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Mary Shannon?" asked the doctor, frowning down at his paperwork and looking back to the Marshals in the room. "No, we have a Marshal Margaret Bell."

"OK, how is she?" asked Roberts, with a concerned frown upon his face.

Marshall looked at the doctor and back to his father, muttering, "What the hell? Where's Mary then?"

Roberts looked over at Seth and frowned, "Mary?"

"Yes, Mary Shannon. You told me that she had gotten shot," Seth said with hands on hips glaring at Roberts.

The black man took out his blackberry and read through some notes, "Damn it all to hell!"

"What?" asked Seth impatiently.

Marshall stood back, not wanting his father to get in trouble for letting him know that Mary had gotten shot. He would forever be grateful that his father had bent the rules just this once for him. It was a start, but there was a long road before he could forgive his father for keeping the fact that Mary had been in TX all this time from him.

"I gave you the wrong name, Mary _did _get shot, but the bullet didn't penetrate the bulletproof vest." he growled as he realized the mistake he had made.

Turning back to the doctor he asked in frustration, "OK, can you just brief us on how Margaret Bell is doing?"

The doctor frowned and looked back down to his notes, "The impact was to the chest, it nicked a major vessel, but we were able to repair the damage. Now we have to wait and see how she pulls through. The next 48 hours are critical, she will be moved to the ICU in a few minutes."

He left and Marshall turned back to his father, "Mary's not here, I have to go find her. Damn it, she was shot!"

"Go son," he nodded towards the door and Marshall was off.

* * *

Marshall hopped into his truck, he pulled his cell phone out and speed dialed her number. It rang three times before going to voicemail. He was afraid she was running again. The last thing he wanted was for her to run and this time he was sure he wouldn't find her.

It was late at night as he drove out of the parking lot, he directed his truck to her place. He had driven there earlier to make sure he knew exactly where she lived. Had even thought of taking a nap while he waited for her, but now all he could do was try to stay under the speed limit.

He turned into her street and immediately he spot her car already on her designated parking space.

He parked right next to her and jumped out of the truck, he reached her front door and knocked. He didn't hear any sound of her coming to the door so he pounded the door.

_Mary was running as bullets flew around her, she was grazed by one but she continued running. She ran left and right, but the dark figure was hot on her tail. She turned from one alleyway to another, but the dark figure was almost upon her. Trying to dodge the bullets as they came at her, she looked back and could see the figure coming, closing the distance. Up ahead she saw Stevens, he was shivering, shaking, his gun drawn towards the shadow that followed her. But he wasn't shooting, frustrated she yelled, "Shoot him!"_

_Stevens dropped the weapon and fell on his knees. Mary looked back one last time and spun when she saw the figure at arms length away from her, a smoking gun pointed straight at her chest. The she saw the fingers pull the trigger, three shots…bang bang bang…_

She jumped up at the sound, scrubbing her hands through her face up to her hair, combing the blonde tresses away from her face. She groaned as she remembered the dream and the bullets flying at her. _God, and the nightmares begin,_ she thought as she rested her head against the bean bag chair. She closed her eyes for a second.

Bang Bang Bang!

Mary jumped again at the sound, then it registered that it was her front door. With a frustrated curse she groan and rolled off the bean bag and walked over to her front door, grumbling loudly, "I'm coming!"

Marshall released the sigh of relief he was holding when he heard her grumble at him. He smiled and waited for her scowl to make its appearance.

She swung the door open with a scowl on her face, but the words got stuck in her throat when she saw Marshall standing outside the door. She blinked several times, but he didn't go away. Sure enough, he was really there, standing in her doorway, looking sexy as hell.

Marshall stepped into her apartment, pushing her away from the door and kicked the door shut, he closed the gap between them with one long stride, took her face into his hands and crushed his mouth over hers.

Mary whimpered a little, she didn't know she could do that, but then she leaned into him, her mouth working frantically against his. Her fingers speared into his hair, holding him to her. God, she could kiss him forever, she devoured his lips, nipping at them, dueling with his tongue.

Marshall wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body, his hands moving down and cupping her bottom, lifting her as he did. Mary wound her legs around his waist and clung to him as he spun and pinned her against the door. His pelvis pressed into her, making her groan arching her back and rubbing her body against his.

She couldn't believe that her former partner, former best-friend, could make her melt with a simple kiss. His body against hers was like a missing puzzle to hers, they blended well together. Perfection.

Marshall's hands were on her bottom, holding her up and squeezing her closer, his touch just about burned her alive.

"God, I've missed you so damn much," he growled against her lips. He couldn't believe he finally had her in his arms, after all these years, he felt like it was a dream. After hearing that she had gotten shot and in surgery, he felt that his heart would literally stop. He didn't think he could live without her, and now after having her in his arms, her long limbs around his waist, nothing would tear them apart. He would fight against anyone and everyone for the woman in his arms.

Her head fell back against the door with a thud as Marshall kissed his way across her jaw line toward her earlobe, he suckled. _God, her taste is just perfect, its made especially for me._

Mary moaned when he worked his tongue and lips down her neck, she still couldn't believe this was actually happening, her legs tight around Marshall's waist as he did sinful things to her neck. _Oh, Lord. If he doesn't stop I'm going to self-combust._

"Marshall. Oh, God, this is too much," she whispered into his temple, his lips came back to hers and swallowed a moan.

He tore his lips from hers and croaked, "Tell me what you need."

"You, just you." she trembled with need as she held his head close, she suckled his tongue and he panted as thrust, one, two, three. Mary moaned at the sensations his clothed body was evoking in hers.

He moved his right hand up her hip to her waist then he caressed up until he palmed her breast, he stroked her over her shirt. His lips found hers, swallowing her gasp and at her silent direction walked over to the bedroom, kicking the door closed.

* * *

**TBC...I need a vote...if you want some SMUT, please PM me. Not sure if you want this story to have any hot scenes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews! The fans have spoken, it'll border on naughty...if you guys believe it should be M rated, let me know..._Please _let me know, don't want to get in trouble.**

* * *

The door slammed shut and Marshall spun around to hold Mary against it. He ravaged her mouth, plunging deeper and deeper into her mouth, nipping at her lower lip before rubbing against her tongue. He couldn't get enough of her taste. He pulled her t-shirt up and off along with her tank top, his lips landed against her neck, he suckled until he was sure she would carry his mark. His left hand roamed her body, teasing her as his right tilted her neck further for his possessive mouth to devour the rest of her neck, his body holding her lower body against the door.

Mary groaned and arched against him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her nails leaving crescent marks upon them. The cool air had her body breaking out in goose bumps. Her legs tight around his waist as she continued to rotate her hips, eliciting a groan from deep within his chest.

"God Mare, if you continue that, it'll be over too soon."

Her chuckle turned into a strangled moan when his lips moved over her upper body, nipping at tender sensitive flesh. Clothes was shed left and right, shoes were pulled by one another until there was only skin. Sensitive glorious skin on skin, hot and thirsty for the other.

He came over her and he joined them, becoming one. Their groans and moans turned to sighs and pleas. The urgency diminished when their bodies became one. He took his time loving her; she arched and moaned her appreciation. They climbed the peak until they soared together. His hands holding hers above their bodies as he groaned his release into her hair.

They lay together, panting, breathing heavily and touching each other, not wanting to break the connection. The long awaited time had finally arrived and they were high on the knowledge that maybe, just maybe they should've done this a long time ago. The connection seemed to bind them as one. He kissed her lightly on the lips and she responded, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, wrenching a moan from him.

Marshall groaned after a minute or two as he rolled off and away from her, panting up into the ceiling, afraid that she would think it was a mistake. Afraid that she would think it was a mistake, he didn't know if he could let her go now that he knew what it felt to be one with her.

Mary moaned at the loss of his body above hers, she gasped for much needed breath. She turned to look at him and feared that she could lose him, fear that he would think it had been a mistake. As much as she didn't think it was a mistake, she knew that she shouldn't have let it happen. He had to go back to Albuquerque and she had to stay in Dallas, and now after having been with him in the most intimate way, he would leave and she would be left behind with a gaping hole the size of Texas in her chest.

She rubbed her chest and winced at the tenderness of the swollen bruise above her breast. He turned and rolled to his side when he heard her, supporting his head with his hand. Looking down at her, he could see the fear lurking behind her eyes, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. His eyes had cleared, they still hadn't gone back to his regular cerulean eyes, his eyes held a satisfied gleam in them.

His right hand moved to lay on her belly, he caressed in a circle around her navel. She grunted and he smiled in satisfaction of her reaction to his touch. They had not moved to cover their sweaty bodies, which he was glad of, he didn't want to cover her body yet.

Marshall moved closer and pressed a chaste kiss to her shoulder, she sighed and turned on her side to face him. His hand moved around her waist to rest on her lower back, he pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her lips. He moved his lips over her jaw and down to her neck, stopped mid-kiss when he saw the swollen bruise.

"God, I forgot about his," he murmured as he eased her back on her back. He caressed over the swollen bruise and leaned over to press a light kiss on it.

Mary gasped at the sensations his hands and lips were evoking in her body, she moved her hands around his neck and wrapped her fingers in his hair. When his lips grazed her swollen bruise she groaned and leaned closer to him, until their bodies were once again entangled.

He moaned at the feel of her body against his and muttered, "Are you ok?"

She looked into his darkened blue gaze and croaked, "Yeah."

"You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and leaned over to press a kiss to his lips, "No."

"God, I wish I was there, I could've kept you safe." he groaned in frustration, pulling her closer, his hands roamed her body. His right hand moved over her hip, dip to span her waist and up to caress around the swollen bruise with his thumb.

"I can take care of myself Doofus," she grumbled as she kissed his forehead, her hands bringing his face up to press a kiss to his lips.

"I know you can, but that asshole let his happen," he said heatedly, talking about Stevens, pressing a kiss to the bruise, suppressing the fear of almost losing her.

She could feel his body start to quake and she knew it was because of the bullet that almost took her life. The thought scared her right out of her shoes too. And now they were at a crossroad, a crossroad she wasn't sure how to deal with. If she came back he might reconsider and still leave her. _Could she risk that? Could she survive being abandoned by him?_

As soon as Marshall could feel her begin to tense up, he tilted his head to kiss her on the lips, parting her lips with his tongue he deepened the kiss. When she began to respond, kissing him back with as much passion as they could muster he rolled them so that he was laying over her.

"God, I won't ever get enough of you." he moaned when she wrapped her legs around him.

* * *

Marshall woke and rolled over, hand stretched out. When his hand landed on the cold empty mattress he opened his eyes and looked around her bedroom. He saw the dresser and nothing else, sitting up he looked around the room and saw that it was bare. A flutter of light came in through the shutters and he stretched about to get up when the bedroom door opened and Mary walked in.

Mary walked into the room carrying a pizza box in one hand and two bottles of beer on the other, she had only been up a few minutes, waiting for the pizza delivery boy by the door. She didn't want Marshall waking when she wasn't there. She still didn't know how she was going to handle him going back to Albuquerque, but if he was leaving she needed as much time as she could get out of him. Last night had only been a scratch on a surface, it couldn't even be called a beginning, more like an appetizer of much much more to come.

As she walked into the room she spotted Marshall stretching, the blanket had fallen around his waist, covering the most intriguing part of his body. Her mouth watered and she smiled at him as he took in her choice of clothing, she had shrugged into his button up shirt, buttoning only the two middle buttons.

He groaned at the sight, she was completely bare underneath his shirt. He would never see that shirt without getting aroused. He reached out to her and took her hand after she put the beers on the floor by the bed, pulling her towards the bed as she dropped the pizza box on the foot of the bed.

He kept his eyes focused on their hands as he said, "I lost my mind yesterday when I heard you had gotten shot, went almost crazy waiting for news about you," he cleared his throat and continued, "When the doctor finally came out, they hadn't been working on you. The relief I felt when they said another woman's name came like an answer to my prayers."

"How is she?" Mary asked concerned for the other woman, feeling a pang of regret she couldn't have prevented the woman getting shot.

"They have to wait 48 hours, it's a waiting game at the moment, at least last I heard before I left."

Mary nodded and tightened her hold on his hands.

Marshall looked up to see her face and she could see the pain in his eyes, he reached out and pushed the shirt off one shoulder, he traced the swollen purple blotch on her chest with his thumb, "Does it hurt?"

She closed her eyes against his touch, feeling the warm familiarity of his fingers on her skin. She moved her hand up and cupped her fingers around his, she shook her head, not trusting her voice to speak.

He moved his hand along with hers to wipe the tear that escaped and sat up closing the gap between them. He pressed a kiss to her swollen lips, down and towards the bruise.

"Mare...I…" he began.

"Lets eat Doofus," she murmured against his temple, pushing him back on his side of the bed. _His side of the bed?_ Her conscience asked. _Yeah, his side of the bed, _she thought back.

He sat back and pulled her along with him, until he settled them against the headboard, his arm settled around her waist. She curled against him and reached for the pizza, he moved over the bed and pulled the beers up. He handed one to her and wrapped his arm around her waist again, pulling her closer. She rested against him and reached for a pizza slice.

"So, when do you have to be back in Albuquerque?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to meet his gaze yet, afraid of his answer.

Marshall looked down at her averted face and asked, "When can you be ready to go back with me?"

She was chewing on her pizza and paused, looking around to meet his blue gaze, "I can't go back, I work here."

He shrugged, "So, quit."

"I can't quit, and even if I could, what would I do in Albuquerque? I don't plan on not working." She grumbled.

"Yes you can, and I'm sure Stan will do everything to get you back, _I'll_ do everything to get you back."

"But for how long?" she asked nervously.

He began to eat his pizza, not answering her yet. They ate in silence for a few minutes, a couple of pizza slices later he cleared his throat, "Mare…I don't think I can go back without you. This year has been the worst one, and it's because you weren't in it."

"I know, I'm sorry," she murmured up into his eyes, her green eyes full of unshed tears.

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry you had to see that stupid letter. I never intended to take the job, just so you know."

"Then why the hell would you even go on the interview?" she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go, pulling her onto his lap.

His hands cupped her face and pulled her close, rubbing his lips over hers, tears in his eyes he croaked, "I love you and it was getting hard being so close to you and not having you. But when I received that stupid letter I already knew I wouldn't go. I just couldn't leave you."

"God Marshall, I don't know what to think. I'm so damn confused." She sobbed into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I know…I know, we'll work on it, babe." He kissed her shoulder and nipped her neck.

Mary groaned and lifted her tear stained face, bringing her hand around to cup his cheek, with a mock scowl she asked, "Babe? Seriously? Couldn't be a bit more original Doofus?"

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a ravenous kiss, pulling apart when they were both panting, gasping for breath, "What…about…love?"

She blushed, nipped his lower lip before suckling it, "That's better, but try again."

Marshall pushed and lifted her until she straddled him, he pulled her closer, their bodies touching in all of the interesting places, they groaned at the contact, he continued kissing her until he couldn't take it anymore. All of a sudden she was under him, her long limbs wrapped around him.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
